Just Runaway
by My Octopi's Garden
Summary: Analeigh Red was an average kid when her mother got remarried to an abusive rapist. So she did what any sensible ten year old would do,she ran away. But by simple chance she happened upon Forks years later and met the most amazing and crazy people.
1. Analeigh

**Hey peoples! So since I wasn't happy with my first story that I wrote and I'm literally obsessed with Twilight right now that I'd try my own hand at writing a Twilight fic.**

**Unfortunately ****I do not own**** any of the characters from the series however I do own Analeigh and her family. It'll take place just a bit before and during New Moon, mostly 'cause I need Bella to be nice and human for Analeigh and the werewolves to be well...werewolves.**

**This story was influenced by the song Runaway Love by: Ludacris. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Analeigh"

My name is Analeigh Katherine Red and I'm thirteen years old. My momma decided when I was 10 that she was tired of being single so she got married to a man named Laurence Dale who she's been dating for five months. I knew nothing about him except that he's been in jail three times. My momma's name is Sadie Marie Red. She was named after the Beatles song and she's currently 34 years old.

My momma is a very loving woman and very pretty. Porcelain skin and red hair from her Irish mother. Soft, pink lips and pretty green eyes. I look nothing like her. I have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The only thing I've inherited from her is her skin, which didn't even bare the same smooth texture, but was riddled with acne.

I knew nothing of my father. All my momma has ever told me is that he's was a local surfer from a small reservation near the town she'd grown up. And that she hasn't spoken to him in over 10 years.

It was only a few weeks before my momma's wedding and everything was ready. Except me. I hate my new dad. I hated him!

That night he came into my room with beer on his breath and told me that he was going to take what he wanted. That no one would ever believe me, that I'd be better off dead. He pressed his mouth on mine and glared at me when I screamed. Down stairs I heard my momma collapse on the floor. The next day I would stumble downstairs to find my momma passed out in a drug haze. The scorch marks on the wooden table from where her cigarettes had burned away to ash disgusted me. The left over powder on the table was hastily pushed back into the little bag. I couldn't look at her anymore.

For a week this continued and after the third time Laurence came into my room I realized this wouldn't stop just because I prayed for it every night. I wondered why God didn't answer my prays for Laurence to stop. I wondered why he would do this to me. Hadn't I been a good girl? Hadn't I gone to church with my momma? I'd never misbehaved when I was told not to. I had done my homework and always brushed my teeth. Why was God punishing me?

It was the night before the wedding when I'd had enough. Before Laurence came inside my room I locked the door. I found a bag large enough for most of my clothes, my brush, my stuffed fox, and all the money I'd saved since I was three. I heard the doorknob jiggle and snapped my head towards the door. I could hear Laurence's gruff voice cursing me. "Let me in you little bitch!"

Quickly making my decision, I threw open my window. After a few seconds of hesitation I heard Laurence begin to pound and kick at my door. There was no time. Tossing down my bag, I shimmied down the drainpipe like my friend Allan had once taught me. The second my feet touched the ground, I picked up my bag and took off like a speeding bullet.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew anywhere was better then back there. I thought of going to the police but who would believe a thirteen year old? So from my home in a nice suburb in Salem, Oregon I ran. I ran until I found a bus that could take me to anywhere but here. A greyhound bus.

The bus rides were horrible. The people were either dirty or rude or both. I couldn't sleep around anyone without having the embarrassing nightmares or fearing that someone would steal all my money. I didn't sleep at all those few weeks I spent on the bus.

No one had come looking for me. No one asked me any questions. I looked older then thirteen and, most importantly, people kept to themselves on the bus. I didn't know where I was going but Washington was very far or very expensive and I only had so much money. I realized I could find him. I could find my father and ask him why he'd pushed away my mother. Why he'd left me with her? Why he'd let this happen to me?

Unfortunately, there were no buses that took me to La Push so I had to settle with living in Seattle for a few days while I found a way to get to a city not too far from La Push. I would mostly hang out under bridges with other runaways and share my battle scars. The girls understood. The boys didn't care. I eventually found a bus that would take me form Seattle to Forks, Washington. Forks was small and far too full of trees for my tastes. I'm a city girl and always would be. I loved the lights and can honestly say I didn't care too much about the lack of stars in the night sky of bigger cities. Traveling makes you adapt.

By the time I got to Forks my money had dwindled so much that I couldn't even afford the bus ride form Forks to La Push. The woman at the ticket counter took pity on me and sold me a ticket that would go half way and gave me the student discount. I had about $25 dollars left to my name. I hid in the back of the bus, somewhat smuggling my way into La Push.

La Push, Washington was so small. Much, much smaller then Salem. It wasn't hard to find someone who once knew my mother. Her name was Sue Clearwater and she would have been a very nice woman if it wasn't for the fact that she seem to hate my mother deeply.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. But he doesn't live here anymore. Even if he did, Sadie wasn't known for telling the truth. Why don't you head on home? I'm sure your mother's worried about you." I looked at her sadly but said nothing as I hefted my bag higher on my shoulder. I began walking back down the road when it started to rain. I noticed that it rained a lot in Washington.

I walked down the road, crying lightly. It was about a 5 hour walk back to Forks but along the way an old truck stopped on the opposite side of the road and opened its door for me. Not unaccustomed to hitch hiking I quickly ran over to the truck before the person decided to drive off. There was a moment of hesitation when I wondered if this was the best idea. That maybe this person was an axe-carrying, rapist, murderer. However, when I looked inside there was only a pale-skinned girl with long brown hair and eyes, and a heart shaped face stared back at me. Her lips were too full for her jaw line and she had a crescent shaped scar on her hand. She wasn't overtly gorgeous but she still a beautiful girl and I was easily jealous of her. I was pale with thin lips, dirty brown hair, and hazel eyes that had lost their spark.

"Get in." She said in a loud voice.

I stared at her shocked. It was the nicest a fellow girl had been to me since I had spent the night under the overpass with the other runaways. All most people saw was a girl with dirty hair and clothes that were too tight and too small. But I still nodded and got into her beat up truck. It was a silent drive to the girl's house. She didn't seem determined to find out about me. I tentatively smiled at her when we arrived at her home

"I'm Bella and this is my dad Charlie." The girl, Bella, said.

I nodded my head and split my mouth into half a smile. I gently cleared my throat before speaking. It had been awhile since I'd spoken to someone for more then a few sentences.

"I'm Analeigh." I croaked, my eyes on the ground.

"Where are your parents, Analeigh?" Charlie asked with a gentle tone but a stern look in his eyes.

"Not here. Um, my mom is…back home." I responded still looking down at the ground.

"Where's your home Analeigh?" Bella asked me gently.

"Salem, Oregon." I whispered but I knew they heard me.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked me but took one look at me and my bags. I knew they understood.

"You ran away!" I nodded slowly but didn't dare say anything else.

"Why don't you go take a shower, warm up a bit and we'll talk about this later. Show her where everything is Bella." Charlie said while shuffling into the kitchen.

"Come on." Bella smiled weakly at me but started up the stairs of her small house towards where an even smaller bathroom was tucked into the wall.

"Here are some clothes." She said after running into a room that was obviously hers and rummaging around. "I think they should fit."

I nodded and smiled at her slightly before walking into the bathroom and gently shutting it. I noticed a lock on the door and took advantage of it immediately. Back in Salem, my momma had owned a key that opened all the doors in the house in case of an emergency. However, once she'd pass out, Laurence would quickly take advantage of the master key and unlock my door.

I shook my head to clear the memories and gulped before looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was a ratty mess and my skin held dirt from nearly a year of not bathing. I turned to the shower and sighed before turning it on to the hottest setting it would go to. As I stripped the scars that caressed my body made me cringe. A thirteen year old girl didn't need to look like that. But I suppose I was average enough. B sized breasts with a skinny stomach (mostly from not having a decent meal) and hips that seemed far too large for a girl of my size. I had long, skinny legs and arms and a face that used to be round with baby fat but now seemed sunken. My dark brown eyebrows were in need of some maintenance as were my bitten down finger nails.

Over all I was a dirty, skinny, runaway. Sticking my hand under the water I felt my skin get goose bumps at the feel of the warm water on my skin. Taking a shower was harder then I thought. I felt guilty of the fact that I used up most of Bella's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I just couldn't seem to get the filth off. And even when all the dirt and grim where washed from my skin I still didn't feel clean. But the water had started to turn cold and fearing the bitter feel of the icy water, I retreated from the shower.

When I'd dried off and dressed in Bella's old clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple, oversized, green sweater, I felt even worse knowing that now I'd have to talk to Charlie about why I wasn't in Oregon anymore.

Telling Charlie where I was from and that I was a runaway wasn't hard at all. It was telling Charlie why I'd run away and why I was here now that was hard. He seemed to accept that I wasn't ready to talk about what happened and even offered me a place to stay for a while. Rather quickly, I declined, saying that I could rent a motel room or something. Just as quickly Bella put a hand on my shoulder and told me to accept their charity. I did, with reluctance.

I noticed something different about Bella. She seemed much happier then before I'd been in the shower. And I saw why when I was offered a seat on the couch next to Charlie to watch the game.

Bella had a boy over. A very handsome boy and instantly I felt dismal compared to the two of them. My thoughts turned bitter. Towards Laurence mostly. I noticed the boy raised his eyebrow at me but he did nothing else until half way through the game. He sat up completely straight and scrunched his nose slightly in disgust. A second later a loud nock sounded on the door and in walked a gangly boy with copper skin and a man who looked just like an older version of the boy. This man was in a wheel chair and had a happy grin on his face. I struggled not to look at either of them.

"Hey Charlie! Sorry we're late. Jake and I got stuck at the house again." The man in the wheel chair chirped happily.

"No problem Billy." Charlie said as he stood and shook the other man's hand.

However, I was no longer watching the exchange between the two older men. No, I was far more focused on the tension between this Jake boy and Bella's boyfriend. Bella was trying to be a negotiator between the was also sneaking glances at me. I could practically feel the hate rolling of the two boys.

It reminded me so much of home, when Sadie and Laurence would fight. A flashback of their worst physical fight came to me and before I knew it I had run up the stairs to grab my bag and the clothes that had been washed for me. I gently lifted the window trying not to let it make a noise and threw one of my legs over the edge. With my bag on securely around my shoulder I climbed into the nearest tree to the window and scaled down it. Once my feet hit the ground I ran.

I ran and ran away from the house. Because right now anywhere was better then there.

* * *

So there we go...I really don't know if I like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. First Beach

**Once again hello people! And once more I ****do not**** own Twilight….sadly. However I do own Analeigh and all my other OC's. Anydoodles I want to thank those who reviewed/favorite/subscribed to my story. It really means a lot to me and you have no idea how much it boosts my confidence. So now that I'm finished here is chapter two!**

Chapter 2

"First Beach"

I wasn't left on the street for long. Charlie sent out a call to a few local police and they found me within the hour. When I arrived back at the Swan residence all I could think was why they cared so much? I suppose it was because it was Charlie's job to care but what about Bella. I mean I've never seen a girl move so fast just to fuss over a runaway orphan kid like me. Normally girls who like her sneer and walk away as fast as possible. I glanced over everyone's faces and visibly cringed. It was obvious to everyone that I needed to be watched. Like a child.

Charlie sat me down after Billy and the boy, his name was Jacob I learned, left.

"Why did you leave?" He asked me gently.

"Edward and Jacob." I muttered while picking at my nails, a nervous habit I picked up from another girl in a homeless center.

"What about them? That's just how they are. Both of them like Bella actually. It's a bit of a rivalry for her I suppose." Charlie looked at Bella and Edward as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Their hate for each other reminded me of home. You'd think I would be used to the negativity but I just…lost it when I saw the hatred between the two." Charlie looked at me shocked.

He was like everyone else. He thought that just because I was homeless for two years that I was some stupid, Cro-Magnon girl. I did have a life before I left my home and just because I didn't have one anymore didn't make me any less smart. I gave Charlie an angry look but said nothing else as he told Edward it was time for him to leave. That Bella had to get up early the next morning and needed her rest. Even I knew that wasn't true. It was a Saturday; no one woke up early on a Saturday.

Trying to sleep that night was horrible. The Swan residence was a small house and didn't have a guest bedroom. So I was either stuck on the couch or stuck on a cot in Bella's room. I took the couch. I didn't know what it was but something about sleeping in Bella's room made me nervous. Maybe it was the way she didn't have a lock on her door. Maybe it was the fact she kept her window open. Who knew; I just knew I didn't like it.

The pull out couch was a nightmare itself. It was an old mattress with worn out springs and all through the night I could feel the cold metal of a spring pressed against my thigh. But after an hour of tossing and turning I did finally get some rest. However when morning came I felt my back ache and all I wanted was for the blinding sun to stop shining in my face. However the comfy blankets were ripped from my small hands and the chipper voice of Charlie awoke me from my pleasant cocoon of warm blankets.

"Time to get up Analeigh. Bella has a big day planned for you two!" Charlie gave me a half smile before walking off into the kitchen, leaving a shivering me in his wake.

I now realize that when in Forks you do not wear a pair of pants that now look like shorts on you and you absolutely don't wear a tank top to sleep in. Instantly I felt cold and shivered as I slipped a blanket around my shoulders. The silent sound of my feet hitting the ground made me slightly comforted and not to mention when Bella placed a bowl of cereal in front of me it was like heaven. Only Laurence was still out there along with all the other bad people of the world. I paused in my ravenous eating for a second to ponder over what was happening to me. It was too nice. Something would have to go wrong soon.

But for most of the day everything was nice. I met Edward's family seeing as Bella needed to speak with Edward about something. I didn't bother asking what, it wasn't my business, and instead tried not to focus on the looks I was receiving from the Cullen family. It was like they all felt sorry for me. I could see it in their eyes. Besides they were all too beautiful for me to look at. It made me feel small and insignificant although not for long because as soon as the negative thoughts and feelings began they ended abruptly by an alarming wave of calm.

It frightened me to a degree but I decided it must have been the hormones from my body and the monthly cycle that had developed a year ago. We didn't spend too long at the Cullen's home, seeing as I had badly scrapped my arm on a thorn bush surrounding the property. The cut had been shallow enough to slowly ooze blood but was nothing serious. Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father, even looked it over for me. (Bella had informed me that he was a doctor on the way to the Cullen home.) The other boy, Jasper, got a strange look on his face and the small, pixie like girl, Alice, rushed over.

She quickly pushed Jasper into another room and smiled at me lightly before closing the door. Bella gently pushed me out of the house and into her car before driving away as fast as she could.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically.

Bella gave me a half smile but just drove one. I recognized the road immediately. It was the road to La Push.

"Why are we going to La Push?" I asked gently.

"It's Jake's birthday today and I thought maybe you could meet some people." Bella said while looking at the road.

I didn't respond, I didn't want to. So instead I stared out my window and pretended not to care that we were almost to La Push.

"Charlie should be there when we get there. He supposed to be meeting Billy to go fishing." Bella said sneaking a glance at me.

This morning Bella had taken me to get my hair cut and now my brown hair brushed the tops of my breasts instead of my elbows. I had side swept bangs that heavily covered my right eye and the woman had felt so bad for me she even went through and put a few black and white colored highlights in. I wore simple eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop…or at least that's what the lady said. Bella had loaned me even more clothes and there was now a bag of old clothes from the Cullen's that Alice had nearly thrown at me.

The donated purple long sleeved shirt and designer skinny jeans never felt more uncomfortable. I didn't bother putting on my shoes or jacket seeing as we weren't at the beach yet and the warmth of the truck kept me content. As we passed the worn sign hanging off its hinges that said "Welcome to La Push" I couldn't help looking at the beautiful scenery. We passed a few places that I stared at in confusion, they all seemed familiar.

First Beach was so much more then Bella described. It was gorgeous. The nice imagery was destroyed as a drunken Forks student collapsed on Bella. I sneered at the boy as I laced up the newly donated purple converse. Before leaving the safe warmth of the car I grabbed my thick, black coat that had fake fur lining the hood. I stepped in the sand gently and nervously followed Bella who was almost to the group of people that were gathered around a campfire.

Most of the people were men and I stared open mouthed at them for a moment. A good portion of them were huge! Each easily over 6 ft, muscular, and very attractive. I felt my cheeks warm and confused I started to pick at my nails. Bella looked back at me and motioned for me to follow her. I gently lowered my hands back into my pockets and sighed before following with my head down and my eyes cast towards the ground.

"Hey! Bella! Over here!" I heard someone yell loudly and looked up to see a taller Jacob waving at us. Well Bella…

Bella gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the group of Native American men. I openly stared at them and I saw that one of the girls there was glaring at me. I looked down at the ground and squeaked loudly when Bella forcibly pushed me down on a log. I'd never want to just crawl into my pull out couch bed and never come back out from the blankets.

I heard a chuckle escape someone but when I looked up no one was looking at me. They were all looking at the fire. I bit my lip and looked at the ground before standing and walking from the fire to let Bella and the others talk. I walked a bit down the beach and sat myself down on the sand while looking out at the ocean. When I lived with my momma we never visited the beach. My momma hated the beach. The sand always seemed to get stuck in her hair and the sea water made her skin prune. Not to mention going out into even the slightest sun made my momma's skin burn.

So as the cold night breeze pushed against my face I sat watching the wave's splash against the rocks.

"Hey kid what you doing out here?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and when I saw one of the most beautiful men in the world I stared. I was embarrassed that I stared but wouldn't you if there was a man who was absolutely gorgeous? He was tall and a bit more muscular then Jake but they seemed around the same age. He had long hair that reached past his shoulders, nice skin, pretty brown eyes, and gauges in his ears. I felt like giggling when I looked at him but instead I forced myself to look back at the ocean.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head for a second, thinking, but after a moment I said, "I'm watching the waves roll."

"Mind if I join you? Jake's one of my best friends but sometimes I get sick of listening to the old legends." The boy said while sitting next to me.

I could feel a strange heat radiate off of the boy and almost felt like I was going to over heat in my jacket. But as soon as it was there it disappeared.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Analeigh Red." I muttered, casting a side glance at the boy.

"I'm Embry Call." He said smiling at me broadly and holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Embry Call." I said placing my petite hand in his much larger one and smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you Analeigh Red." He responded before gently shaking my hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading...If you review I'll give you a virtual cookie. If you flame that's not okay, I'd much rather hear constructive cristism rather then someone just saying that they HATE my story and that I suck as a writer.


	3. Friendship

**gOnce again hello people! And once more I ****do not**** own Twilight….sadly. I do own Analeigh and all my other OC's. Thanks to everyone who reviews and all that good stuff. It's really important to start reading these Authors Notes because now I'm going to start moving faster through the books. For instance this chapter is going to take place during New Moon. **

Chapter 3

"Friendship"

Bella has been so depressed lately. I wish I knew what to do to make her feel better. Edward basically broke up with her and just skipped town. Jacob had been coming around the house a lot more. He'd heard about Edward and had basically come over every day to check on her; even when I told him she was fine! This also meant he brought friends a few times. Most of the time it was Quil or Embry but once he'd brought some guy named Sam. I didn't like Sam; he liked to boss me around a little too much.

Bella really was starting to worry me though. She been taking up so many dangerous hobbies that I was certain she would kill herself. I mean she even suckered Jacob into teaching her to ride a motorcycle. Quil and Embry had a field day with that one. But the big cherry on the top of the crazy cake devoted to Bella was when she started to cliff-dive. O f course I went with her because no matter how strange she became she still remembered not to let me be by myself. I angrily followed but I swear I did not like it.

"What's wrong kid? You look like you smelled something rotten." Embry said as he sat himself down next to me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. He was so handsome with his long hair, muscular body, and beautiful brown eyes. All he was wearing was a pair of blue swim trunks and I could feel the heat radiate off of him.

'Why is he so warm?' I wondered to myself while watching him look at the ocean.

It was same thing I always wondered every time we would hang out. Except this time when he caught me looking at him I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle and stand up and when I looked up at him he was holding his hand out to me. I smiled and placed my hand in his, letting him pull me up. Stumbling slightly I felt myself slam head first into Embry's chest. When I pulled back my face was bright red and Quil was laughing at me from the water.

Smiling nervously at Embry I quickly stripped out of my jeans and tank top before running into the water and trying to push Quil underneath an oncoming wave. I felt the material of my white bathing suit get pushed around. However before I could worry about the fact my suit top was coming off a scream made me look up. There was Bella falling from the cliff and Jacob running out into the water when she landed.

I quickly knotted the suit and rushed back to the beach with Quil by my side. Kneeling next to Bella I gasped and felt tears burn at my eyes.

"Come on kid. Let's get you home." Embry said after I was sure Bella was okay.

I stared up at Embry but nodded and followed him to his own truck. It was no secret that both Embry and I had, had our birthdays since Jake's own party on the beach. He was 16 now and I was 13. But no matter how much time we spent together (practically every time Jake and Bella were with each other) I never felt strange that I had a crush on someone 3 years older then me.

'Oh my god! I do have a crush on Embry!' I thought as I looked out the window and bit my lip.

But as my vision wanders to Embry once more I notice he still hasn't put on a shirt. Blushing a deep red I realized that I hadn't seen him wear a shirt since Jacob's birthday.

"Kid your staring." I gasped and looked down at my wet jeans.

Embry chuckled and patted my head.

"You know I'm not that much younger then you. It's not cool for you to call me kid." I said angrily while crossing my arms over my wet t-shirt.

"No need to get angry. I'm just poking fun at you." He said while giving me a sad look.

For the rest of the drive home I stayed quiet and ignored Embry every time he tried to start a conversation. When he finally did pull up to my temporary house I looked over to him to tell him thanks for giving me a ride but he was already looking at me sadly.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked gently.

Embry gave me a messy smile that stretched across his mature face and nodded his head eagerly. I smiled at him and went to open my door to find Embry already there with my door open. My brows furrowed and I gave Embry a strange look but still took the hand that was offered to me and stepped out of the truck. Unlocking the door I tried to ignore the heat coming from Embry, who had his chest very close to my back.

"Charlie? Are you home?" No response came from my call. "I guess he's not home." I muttered to Embry.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get changed out of my wet clothes." I said as I rushed up the stairs to Bella's room where all my new clothes were.

Changing into my clothes had gotten much easier over the weeks that I spent with the Cullens and Bella. But for some reason the fact that Embry was just down stairs made me nervous. Not that he'd walk in but that he wouldn't like what her saw when I do finally come down the steps.

"What am I saying? Embry's my friend. I don't like him!" I said to myself as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign you're going crazy." A voice said from behind me.

I spun around and there he was. Shirtless and handsome in all his Embry glory. I couldn't help but stare which only caused Embry to break out laughing. Blushing I looked down and noticed I still was in only my swim suit bottoms.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

Embry merely smiled but left my shared room and walked back into the living room. My face a deep red the entire time I got dressed and the entire way down the stairs had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. And then there was Embry sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Um…do you want something to eat?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

It only took Embry a second to be in the kitchen table with a broad smile on his face. Rolling my eyes I made Embry and myself a large bowl of pasta. The rest of the night went without a hitch….That is until Charlie came home. We were sitting on the couch and my head was slowly drooping forward. The game was just about over and I could barley keep my eyes open. When I glanced at the clock on the VCR I noticed that it was almost 11 pm.

Yawning loudly I felt my eyes close and my head fall to the side. Right onto Embry's shoulder. I suppose I slept for a little while but the sound of the front door slamming awoke me from my so far dreamless sleep. I started with a jump and ran towards the door to see Charlie walking in with an upset look on his face. I gulped and nervously shot a look at Embry.

"What's he doing here so late?" Charlie asked as he entered the living room.

"He drove me home and I offered to make him dinner and let him stay for the game." I muttered as I watched Charlie's face carefully.

I did not want an angry Charlie yelling at Embry because even if I did owe Charlie a lot I still like Embry a bunch as well. So the lecture began about how I was at a crucial age now where my sex life was developing and while Charlie respected that he didn't want anymore boys over at the house to see me after hours. This now meant I had a curfew of 10'o clock and that if Charlie caught me with any boys again he would ground me.

I walked Embry to the door and smiled at him.

"Sorry about Charlie. He's just a bit overprotective of me now that Bella is a legal adult." I shrugged my shoulders gently and tried not to make the conversation even more awkward especially since Charlie was standing in back of me glaring at Embry.

"It's no problem, really!" He said after seeing my disbelieving look. "He's just protective because he cares. I understand completely. I'll be by tomorrow." The tall boy said while looking down at the watch on his wrist.

"Bye." I whispered as I watched his face get closer to mine.

I felt my heart beat speed up and my blood race. There was no way he would kiss me…right? But no he didn't kiss me. At least not on the mouth. Although that kiss on the cheek was more then enough; for now. And there I stood on the porch waving like a fool as Embry drove off towards La Push.

"We'll take about this later Analeigh. Just get to bed…now!" Charlie said angrily.

I nodded my head gently but didn't say anything as I rushed up to Bella's room which now held my cot. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and when I finally did I was only awoken once by a bad dream. The next morning I was awoken by a loud nock on the bedroom door and rubbing my sleepy eyes I was greeted face to chin with Charlie. And a very angry Charlie at that.

"What's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

"That boy is here. And he's eating all my food!" Charlie said rather loudly.

My eyes widened and I rushed down the stairs, my bare feet never moving faster. And just like Charlie said there was Embry eating at least 12 pancakes.

"Embry what are you doing here!?" I asked surprised. "I thought when you said you were coming around today you meant…well later!"

Embry merely smiled and continued eating while pushing out the seat next to him with his foot. I rolled my eyes and got myself a plate and two pancakes. I wasn't as hungry anymore looking at Embry practically inhaling most of Charlie precious pancakes. Calmly as he could Charlie sat across from me and Embry and sipped his coffee while watching me and Embry goof off. Nudging his shoulder as I ate a pancake I felt Embry smile at me before very gently nudging me back. Giggling lightly I finished my pancakes and cast my gaze over to Charlie. He was giving Embry disapproving looks.

It was the start of many and over the next few weeks Bella got happier with the return of her mysterious boyfriend Edward Cullen. She seemed happy enough and it meant that Embry could come over more. Because now that Charlie was back to being distracted with Bella and Edward my friendship with Embry flourished. And all because Charlie wasn't breathing down our throats every second we were together. So for once both Bella and I were happy at once.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll get a new chapter up as soon as possible. I'm also going to be announcing my contest in the next few days and you'll just have to wait and see what it is! Anyways...review!


	4. So Mature

**Once again hello people! And once more I ****do not**** own Twilight….sadly. I do own Analeigh and all my other OC's. Thanks to everyone who reviews and all that good stuff. It's really important to start reading these Authors Notes because now I'm going to start moving faster through the books. For instance this chapter is going to take place during Eclipse. Yay! We're getting closer to Breaking Dawn which is where my full creativity can flow!! So anyways here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

**"**So Mature"

The music pumping through my blood never seemed more like a adrenaline high. Then of course there was the fact the joint between my lips could have helped that high. I was thirteen and at my first real party with other kids my age and even some kids older. A fifteen year old boy had passed my the drug filled roll and before I knew it I sucking down the smoke of another. The after affect of being hungry crashed into my body. A beer was passed my way and taking a tentative sip I blanched. Now I'm sure your wondering what a kid like me was doing in such a bad environment. It had started about three days.

Embry and I were really getting close and my crush grew. But silly Embry remained completely clueless. So I did what all girls try to do when they realize their crush doesn't like them back. I moved on. Or at least I tried to. But it was on that day in the greasy mini mart a few blocks from the Swan home that I met Mason. He was really sweet and was dressed like a California raised kid. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue and he had this sun tanned look that couldn't have come from the Forks sun. Mason was fourteen and lived in a semi large home near the outskirts of town. As he walked me home he told me of his life and his parents. I didn't like them the second he told me they were rich. But Mason was just so hard to hate and even in his tight blue jeans and David Archuleta t-shirt I still liked him.

He stopped in front of the house and took a questioning look at it before quickly ushering me up onto the porch as the rain started. As Mason looked out at the rain I studied him. When you really looked at him you could see the traces of a rich boy in him. The nice watch, the hair cut and the golden highlights littered through it, and most importantly his shoes. They were Prada for men and I stared at the most likely overpriced shoes. I felt weird standing next to him in Embry's Metalica shirt, dirty skinny jeans, and converse. My hair had been dyed recently so blue flowed were the white highlights had once been and my height had increased a bit making me even more awkward to look at. I suppose I had grown into my hips a bit more but they still jutted out, ready for the rest of my body to fill in. My chest too had gone up two sizes and I felt strangely off center. My thin lips had been bitten and nibbled on to the point were they had the look of being chapped. All in all I was so not the right type of girl for Mr. Mason Green.

Mason caught me staring and smiled widely at me. Pulling a Sharpie from his pocket he gently took my arm and wrote his address, cell phone number, and a date on my arm.

"What's this for?" I asked confused as I looked down at my arm.

"I'm having a party in three days and I'd like you to come." Mason said while still smiling at me.

"Oh...well your parents be there?" I asked nervously.

"Nah! They're going out of town to some convention." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Will I guess I'll see you then." I said, a smile stretching across my face.

"Cool. See you then Analeigh." Mason said as he started to walk off.

"Wait! It's raining pretty badly... Why don't you come inside?" I asked while unlocking the door.

"Sure. That'd be awesome." Mason walked directly behind me as I snuck into the house.

"Charlie! I'm home! Are you here?" I called out.

"In the living room Analeigh." Came back the response.

"Okay. I brought a friend home." I said as I walked into the living room, Mason right behind me.

"Funny because Embry's already here." Charlie said casting an annoyed glance at the tall Quileute boy who was eating two bags of chips.

"Charlie I have other friends besides Embry. This is Mason Green." I said before heading into the kitchen to check if the coffee pot was on.

When I walked back into the living room I found Charlie hastily shaking Mason's hand and smiling very widely at the rich boy.

"Charlie your to scare him if you keep acting like that." I muttered taking a seat next to Embry on the couch.

"Your father is a great addition to Forks. Feel free to drop whenever you want." Charlie gushed to Mason.

"Hey! How come you never say that to me?" Embry called acting hurt and giving me a pouty face.

"Because your an annoying Quileute sixteen year old boy who eats all his food!" I shot back while giggling.

Embry stuck out his tongue at me childishly and wiggled his my eyes and laughing I nudged Embry in the side who then pushed me back. While Charlie gushed on and on to Mason Embry and I had gotten into an all out push fight. I could tell he was being gentle and didn't want to hurt me so he would only tap me. Basically the rest of the night was awkward with me sitting between Mason and Embry while the two glared at each other and Charlie went on and on about Mason's dad.

The next two days were so uneventful it's really not even worth mentioning. However the day of the party Alice and Bella seemed to think it was sooo incredibly important that I looked good for this party. So they dressed me in a short dress,long sleeved, red dress that stopped at my mid thigh and a pair of plain, black thigh high tights. The shoes were the worst. I had never hated those two more then I did when they pushed those heels on to my feet. Granted I looked great with my dark hair curled and my makeup fresh and pretty but I was uncomfortable. The dress was too short in my opinion, the tights made my legs itch, and the ankle high heels were pinchy. But there was an upside. I did look more mature, maybe around 16 or 17 if I was lucky, and apparently my body looked 'mucho fabulous.' Embry had volunteered to give me a ride to the party, but I think his real reason was he wanted to make sure Mason kept his hands off.

So not too long after I was finished being 'dolled up' Embry came nocking on the front door. Alice and Bella rushed down the stairs and said something about warning Embry. For what I didn't know, I just knew I wanted to be gone and at this party already. When I walked down the stairs I saw Charlie shake his head at the giggling Alice. However my eyes were fixed on Embry who had his eyes glued to me. Smiling and biting my lip I walked the remainder of the stairs and not tripping.

"So...what do you think?" I asked before giving a little spin.

"You look...great." Embry said running his eyes over me.

"Okay now let's just remember she's thirteen now." Charlie said before walking over and smiling at me.

My lipgloss covered lips stretched into a broad smile and I giggled as Embry hooked his arm through mine and rushed me out the door.

"Bye! I'll be back around midnight!" I called before the door slammed shut.

I wish the drive to Mason's house could have been less awkward then it was but the occasional glances that Embry sent me made me uncomfortable and I felt the urge to tug down the dress. When we finally pulled up the large manor I leaned over and kissed his warm cheek before smiling and getting out of the car. But before I could even walk up the marble stairs to the rich boy's house Embry gently grabbed my arm.

"I'll be back to get you at midnight on the dot so don't you even think of ditching me." Embry gave me a nervous smile before leaning down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks. I'll be here when you get back...Don't worry! Bye!" I called before running wobbly to the door.

Mason opened the door when I nocked and instantly his eyes went to my legs. Taking his chin in my hand I pulled it up to my face and smiled at him before walking away from the staring boy. Noticing that most of the people dancing looked older then me I tried to avoid the dance floor and instead went straight to the kitchen where a boy behind the bar handed me a drink. It was an opened coke. Taking a deep gulp from the can I walked back to the living room where I noticed a group of people sitting around in a circle kissing and passing around a cigarette looking roll.

"You wanna play?" Mason asked me as he walked behind me and seeing what I was looking at.

Turning around I nodded and looked at Mason with wide eyes. He smiled at me before dragging me to the circle and pushing me down onto my knees.

"Guys this is Analeigh. She's going to play with you. I'll be back in a few minutes...okay Ana?" Mason said before walking away and leaving me with the people who were leering at me with dirty eyes.

Not to long after Mason did come back and the game started back up. One girl spun the bottle and landed on the boy next to me. As she leaned over to kiss him the girl who been sitting next to her was handed the cigarette thing. I watched as the girl and boy kissed and the one girl smoked. It wasn't long before it was my turn. Spinning the bottle I watched it with eager eyes to see it land on Mason. He pushed himself up onto his knees and leaned forward. Tilting my head to the side I raised my eyebrow at him. What did he want me to do? Kiss him like all those other people had.

"You have to kiss him huney." One girl said while smiling at me.

I furrowed my brows but nodded and leaned forward. Kissing Mason was really...weird. His breath tasted of mint and booze and he tried more then once to stick his tongue down my throat. So I pulled back abruptly and walked away from the circle. Which is where we finally catch up with were we started. Me sucking down a beer while the other hand held a joint. I was open to anything that got my mind off Mason. And speak of the devil. Mason walked up to me and said something I couldn't understand but he held his hand out too me. Nodding in confusion I took his hand in mine and saw him smile as he brought me up the stairs to a bedroom. My mind was still foggy and I couldn't really understand what was happening but as soon as I felt the sheets of Mason's bed underneath my now bare legs and the feel of his mouth against mine it was like my brain just shut off.

All I could think about was being closer to the warm body that was treating my own gently. Caressing and moaning Mason stuck his tongue in my mouth. But this time I didn't mind. I was too drunk to care that my dress was half way off my body. I was too drunk too care that Mason had taken off his shirt and pants. And I was most defiantly too drunk to care when Mason shoved something inside my body. All I knew is that it left me feeling unsatisfied and sleepy. So I pulled on my underwear and let my eyes close.

I was awoken by the loud slamming of a door and a tall, dark figure stalking towards the bed which held me and Mason. I felt the person let out an wolf like growl and rip me from the bed. The person was incredibly warm and held me close and I could feel the muscles rippling throughout his body. It walked me through the thinning crowd of horny teenagers and outside where the bitter cold made my body shiver and my nipples poke through the thin lace of my bra. I felt the person gulped loudly but still sat me in a truck and wrap a large, warm blanket around me. Before I knew it the motion of the car had lulled me back to sleep.

The next morning was hell and for some weird reason I wasn't in my normal cot. I was instead in another person's king sized bed. When I lifted my head, regretfully due to large hangover I had, I noticed it was a boys room. It wasn't hard to guess from the partially concealed pictures of half naked women on the wall, the clothes that littered the floor, and of course the magazine clip outs of foreign sports cars. I sat myself up gently and noticed something strange. Embry's name were on a few trophies in the room. So this must have been Embry's house. Sighing in content I looked down at myself and noted the lack of clothing. Instead I wore my simple, lacy bra and panties set and nothing else. Tentatively I stepped out of the bed and grabbed the first shirt I saw, a black Led Zepplin shirt that almost went to my knees, and walked into the small hallway. The welcoming smells of coffee enveloped me and I walked into the kitchen to see a woman standing at the counter. She wore a purple robe and had long dark brown hair. She had Embry's eyes and his nose so I figured this was either his much older sister or his mother.

The woman turned to me and gave me a harsh stare before placing a cup of coffee and a bottle of Ibuprofen in front of me. Nearly attacking both items I look the time to study the woman. She was gorgeous in a motherly way. I noticed her also giving me the up and down.

"Embry's out in the back yard if you want to go tell him your awake." She said before nodding with her chin at the back door.

Bobbing my head I took my half empty coffee and walked outside through the back door. The Call's had a nice open backyard that lead to the forest. And there was Embry...taking off his shorts and not long after he started shivering. Then bones starting twisting and shaping themselves and a thick layer of fur covered Embry's body. And then it was over and a giant gray wolf with darker gray spots on the back stood not five feet from me. I gasped loudly as the shock threatened to take over my body and the wolf turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

For what seemed like forever I just stood there and stared at him. When I finally blinked wolf-Embry ran into the forest and came back not two seconds later zipping up his fly.

"Analeigh I can explain." He pleaded, his eyes sad.

"I'm gonna go call Charlie and tell him to pick me up." I muttered edgeing towards the door.

"Wait please! Let me explain first then I'll take you home." Embry said with a desperate sound in his voice.

I bit my overly chewed lips but nodded my head and looked Embry in the eyes.

"Well?I'm waiting. Explain." I said angrily.

* * *

Well there you go! Chapter four! I'll try to post a new chapter soon but you have to do your part as well! Review! Thanks!!!


	5. Fantasy Crazy

**Once again hello people! And once more I ****do not**** own Twilight….sadly. I do own Analeigh and all my other OC's. Thanks to everyone who reviews and all that good stuff. It's really important to start reading these Authors Notes because now I'm going to start moving faster through the books. This chapter is going to take place during Eclipse. Yay! We're getting closer to Breaking Dawn which is where my full creativity can flow!! It'll most likely be the next chapter!So anyways here is chapter 5.**

Chapter 5  
"Fantasy Crazy"

"So let me get this right. You're a werewolf...but not? You just shift your body into the form of a wolf?" I gave Embry a skeptical look.

Embry looked at me up through his lashes and nodded his head. We were sitting in his room and waiting for the rest of Embry's 'pack' to show up. Because apparently when you transformed into a wolf all your thoughts were everyone else's to peer at if they wanted.

"Are you sure your not just fantasy crazy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What's 'fantasy crazy'?" He asked me.

"It's when someone goes crazy with fantasy. They begin to think it's real and all that coco crazy goodness!" I shrugged my shoulders and almost fell off the bed when a loud nock sounded on the door.

"Hey people! What be up!?" Quil said as he march into the room.

Squeaking I pulled down the shirt so it covered my thighs and heard Embry chuckle. Glaring at him I smacked him lightly on the shoulder and turned to face the others that had arrived. Mostly males except the three women and the one little girl who held Quil's hand.

"Come on kiddo! We're taking you outside." Quil loudly muttered as he walked out of Embry's room towards the back door with all the other people.

Glaring at Embry I followed quietly and sat on the porch steps with two of the women. For a moment I wondered where the little girl had gone and saw her sitting inside watching cartoons on the T.V. I saw all the men and the girl walk into the forest and when they came out there were 7 wolves. The same gray wolf that I suppose was Embry walked up to me and stuck his head in my lap. Looking down at him I saw him tracing my face with his eyes. Sighing I gently petted the fur of his head and tried to calm my overly beating heart. I felt a skinny hand place itself on my shoulder and I turned my head to see a woman with three scars pulling down the right side of her face into a scowl. I felt bad for her but knew better then to stare. It was impolite and I remembered how much I used to hate it when people on the bus would stare at me.

She smiled at me and said, "The boys and Leah have to leave for a while. They'll be back but right now they have to help some people."

I nodded and saw them leaving, Embry included. They were all so huge! Like the size of a large horse and quite honestly it scared me to no end. So I looked at the ground and thinking about who they could be helping when a thought hit me. Snapping my head up I left out a loud breath before yelling out.

"Wait!" The wolves stopped and looked back at me. "If your werewolves then...what are the Cullen's?"

Looking over each of them I notice the large black one nod to the woman sitting next to me and she took my hand and pulled me inside. Looking back over my shoulder I saw Embry staring at me before a chocolate-brown wolf ran over and nudged Embry into the woods. The woman pushed me onto the couch next to the little girl and ran around inside the kitchen. The one other girl came and sat next to me and held her hand out to me.

"I'm Kim Connweller. Jared's...girlfriend. And this is Claire and the woman in the kitchen is Emily." She said.

I smiled at her and took her hand while studying her. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones. Her eyes a bit small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both broad and she had flat black hair that was thin and wispy. But she seemed nice enough and that's all that mattered to me. I shook her hand before turning my attention to Emily who was bringing me a plate of food. All of it was comfort food. And I mean the stuff you curl up in your bed with after your boyfriend broke up with you for your best friend.

"What's wrong?" I asked skeptically while looking at both women.

"Well we all wanted Embry to tell you but after what might happen we figured we'd tell you." Emily said while taking my hand.

"Tell me what!?" I said standing and ripping my hand out of the older woman's.

"Well the Cullens are vampires. And have you read of the of mysterious deaths in Seattle? Well an army of newborn vampires had been created and are now killing all those people." Emily said quickly while covering Claire's ears.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going home!" I said as I walked to Embry's room and grabbed a pair of his jeans that seemed so much smaller then something he could fit into.

When I looked at the tag it was a size 6 pair of low rise. For women. Biting my lip I threw them on and pulled my rumpled hair with a pony tail and ignored the fact my feet were bare and freezing. I walked into the kitchen and called Charlie who told me he'd be here as soon as possible. Ignoring the bile that was rising in my throat I sat at the kitchen table. I head Emily walk into the kitchen and place a warm hand on my shoulder. Pushing back tears I lifted my head and ran to the sink. The taste of vomit stung my taste buds and the smell assaulted my nose. Turning on the faucet I saw Emily and Kim giving me a worried look. I shook my head at them. I knew exactly what they were thinking. Was she pregnant? Was she sick? Is she okay?

I rolled my eyes. I was just hungover and that was that. The headache had subsided but the sickness was still coming off in large waves. I folded my legs and sat indian style in my chair as I waited and not long after Charlie was pulling up to the house and I was running towards his car. As we neared the border between La Push and Forks I noticed a nice sports parked there. And the blond and black haired Cullens, Jasper and Alice. Charlie pulled up next to them and let Alice rush me out of the car and into theirs.

"We'll have her back to you in a few days Charlie! We just want to get to know her better especially since she volunteered to help me with the wedding!"

"Wedding?!" Charlie and I said shocked.

But my complaints of being kidnapped and Charlie letting it happen were muffled as Alice slammed my door shut. The drive to the Cullen's house was quiet, well except for my complaining, and Alice and Jasper wouldn't tell me anything. But the second we arrived at the Cullen's I saw what was so important about me being there. The wolf pack were there and although none of them were injured they all seemed sad. Alice didn't bother stopping me as I ran towards them and collapsed in front of the wolf Embry.

"Your stupid idiot! Are you okay?" I asked as I clutched his gigantic face in my hands.

The gray wolf nodded and gave my face a small lick before the same chocolate wolf from before nudged him in the side gently. I sighed and placed a kiss on Embry's forehead.

"You idiot, you better come back or I'll find your grave and put really ugly flowers on it." I threatened before laughing slightly.

The gray wolf gave a sort of wheezing sound which I guessed was a laugh and sighed when Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and dragged me into the house. I spent hours in that house worrying over Bella and the wolves. It was finally around midnight when I finally just passed out from exhaustion. I would have probably slept the whole day if it wasn't for the pocking and prodding of Dr. Cullen. He was giving me a worried look and seemed to keep checking my pulse.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked as I sat up on my elbows.

My sharp intake of air was enough to make me woozy but the smell of blood was even worse. All across my stomach were three long, large, painfully bleeding cuts. Wincing I touched one and inhaled sharply once more. And not to long after I was leaning over the side of the bed I laid in and was hurling my breakfast all over the floor and Dr. Cullen's shoes. Versace's men. I felt guilty for emptying my stomach all over the man's obviously expensive shoes.

"It's quite alright Analeigh. These shoes are quite old and were going to be replaced eventually." He said to me with a smile and carefully slipped off the shoes.

I took another glance at them and noticed there was not a scratch on them but didn't try to make an argument. I was too tired and far too sick to care about the rich Doctor's shoes. In fact all I could think about was Embry and how I hoped he was okay. It made me quite nervous how no one in the room would look me in the eyes and for a second I began to panic.

"He's fine." Edward said as he stood and handed me fresh clothes.

I glared at him but took the clothes with a silent thanks.

'A brief nod was all he should except from me at the moment.' I thought to myself as I went into the bathroom Alice had pointed me to.

The clothes were simple, dark jeans and a tight, blue The Beatles shirt. Alice squealed excited when I came out of the bathroom and I gave her strange look. Instead of questioning her strange behavior I instead sat on the couch with Bella and waited for someone to tell me something.

"They're gone. The newborn vampires." Bella said to me quietly.

I nodded and looked at her. Did she really want to be one of these...creatures? Did she really want to give up her life just to be with some boy who for all I could know was a simple fling? But like usual I kept my mouth shut and pretended not to see the looks everyone was giving me.

"What happened?" I asked.

A loud honk came from outside and there were Rosalie and Emmett in Emmett's Jeep. Bella rushed me out to the car and waved a silent goodbye as the two gorgeous vampires drove me off back to Charlie's house... And most likely my doom of being asked a million question about Bella and Edward that I couldn't answer. The drive over was quite like all the other rides I had gotten from the Cullens. Silent. Although Emmett did attempt an awkward type of conversation that just in reality made everything more weird. When I finally arrived at the Swan home I quietly thanked the two and opened the front door as quietly as I could. And there was Charlie sitting in a chair with a stern look on his face.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" He asked me sternly.

Sneaking a glance at the VCR I visably winced at the time. It was 5'o clock in the morning. But the worst part of the late arrival was that it wasn't even the same day from when I had been kidnapped by Alice and Jasper. Nope it was the day after.

"You, young lady, go up to yours and Bella's room and we'll talk about this tomorrow." I nodded my head and walked up the stairs.

Closing the door I sighed before turning around letting out a loud gasp.

"Embry!" I whispered loudly as I ran at him.

Giving him a tight hug I subconsciously blushed at the fact that my face was so close to his abs. Very well defined abs.

'Man that boy is in good shape!' I thought and tried to push back down the blush and dirty thoughts and instead focussed on how nice it felt to have his arms so tightly around my shoulders.

"I was so worried about you. You jerk! You couldn't have called or anything?!" I yell whispered as I gave him an angry look.

"Hey in my defense I was really tired and busy!" Embry whispered back with a weird glint in his eyes.

Tipping my head back so I could see him better I noticed how truly handsome he really was. Ever since Mason I hadn't really given Embry much attention like I used to. I suppose I had moved on in that one disappointing night. But now I was noticed things I hadn't before. Like how his eyes sparkled when he was angry or happy. Or how his lips parted slightly when he was done talking. Mentally slapping myself I took a shaky breath and let myself hug Embry once again.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. I can't lose you." I whispered quietly but I knew he heard it.

He placed his had on top of mine and not long after his warmth drifted me off into a deep, comfortable sleep. I felt him move next to me and wrap his arms around my waist and hold me closer to him. However in the morning he wasn't there and no matter how many times I tried calling his house and his cellphone he wouldn't pick up.

* * *

Well here you peoples go! Sorry it's not as long as the last one and kinda...late. I've been really pressured to do homework and all that mumbo jumbo. However I will be posting more often and trying to get chapters up faster. Thanks for reading loves! Don't forget to review!


	6. Oh Dear

**Once again hello people! And once more I do not own Twilight….sadly. However I do own Analeigh and all my other OC's. Anydoodles I want to thank those who reviewed/favorite/subscribed to my story. It really means a lot to me and you have no idea how much it boosts my confidence. This chapter will take place during and a tiny bit before Breaking Dawn. Also these next few chapter arSo now that I'm finished here is chapter six!**

Chapter 6

"Oh Dear"

Embry didn't answer my calls for a while and the few times he did he was either at a pack meeting, with some girl, or with Jacob and Quil. After a while I just gave up on him and instead focussed on helping Alice with the wedding. I wasn't much help and in the end Alice got so frustrated with me she made me go cook with Esme. Which was cool because I learned a lot. Not just about cooking, which I was thankful for since I was one of the two females who ever fed Charlie now, but about being a vampire. Some of the myths I used to read about were just made up things. Smiling to myself I helped Esme cut up vegetables.

"Esme?" I said lightly.

"Yes dear?" She smiled back at me.

"Can I ask you something? About guys." I said while biting my lip and returning my eyes back to the carrots I was supposed to be chopping.

"Sure. Ask away dear."

"I think Embry has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. But he keeps ignoring my calls and if he is trying to not hurt my feelings he's doing a really crappy job. And sometimes when he does answer I can hear this girls voice." I said quickly.

Esme looked over at me sadly. "Well dear...men are complicated. Sometimes they need to be handled like children. Talk slowly and clearly. Do you like Embry?"

"I don't know! That's the problem. I keep getting all these thoughts in my head about him when he's around and my heart stutters and sometimes when he says things or he's not wearing a shirt I get all flushed and blush and it's really starting to bother me." I said in one breath.

"Dear that usually means that someone has a crush on someone else." Esme said before returning to her cooking.

"Oooh! Someone has a crush on someone else! Spill!" Alice cooed as she walked into the kitchen, hair ruffled, tape on her fingers, and her arms full of streamers and other decorations.

"Analeigh has a crush on Embry." Edward said as he walked past.

"Edward! You suck!" I cried loudly.

I heard a loud laugh and not four seconds later came Jasper and Emmett to tease me further.

"You know what?! I'm going shopping!" I said angrily as I pushed past the two taller, pale, vampire men.

"Wait! I'll come with you. I'm ahead of schedule anyways." Alice called while grabbing her purse and Jasper's arm.

I stopped at the door and waited for the two. "Why's he coming?"

"You'll need a man's opinion on your dress." Alice said smiling.

"How'd you-You know sometimes I just need to accept that your going to do things like that." I muttered walking out the door and to the car.

The drive to the mall was strangely full of talking. Mostly Alice talking about how cute I was going to look for the wedding in a few days. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead nodded and added a few 'mmhmm's in there to make her happy. The second we arrived at the mall I had never seen Alice move so fast. It was like she grabbed me and Jasper and had us in the mall within two seconds. Flat. It kinda scared me to be honest. But the next three hours of shopping with Alice would scare me even more.

"Alice!" I groaned. "We've been shopping for three hours and haven't found anything yet."

Then I saw it. It was possibly the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen and I fell in love instantly. It was a strapless black dress mad of a silky material. There was a black lace over that had a victorian print and there was a white belt around the middle that gave the dress a vintage look.

"Alice...is that the dress?" I asked pointing.

Alice looked over and nodded her head enthusiastically. I walked into the store and Alice immediately went over to the rack where the dress was and got my size before putting it on the counter for the cashier to ring up. I had learned earlier it was just best not to fight Alice when she tried to buy you something. You just shut up and accept the gift.

"Okay we're done now." Alice said before Jasper and I let out whoops of appreciation. "I know the perfect shoes for your dress."

After that I ceased to listen to Alice and instead tried to think of who that voice in Embry's calls had been. I was getting more and more upset as the moment went on and the more I thought about it. The two dropped me back off at Charlie's house and promised to come pick me up tomorrow so I could help with the finishing touches the wedding. I sighed and looked at my recently purchased cell phone. It was only 3:30 pm.

"Charlie I'm home!" I called out.

"I'm in the living room and I have a surprise for you. Well a couple of surprises." I walked into the living, my eyebrows furrowed.

There sitting on the couch was my mother. With Laurence. And a baby in her arms. I set my mouth into a hard line and glared at the offending woman and man. I had no right to be angry at the child so I stuck to my glaring at the two people who had made my life miserable. I saw my mother pass the baby to Laurence and stand up to great me.

"Oh Analeigh! I'm so happy to see you again!" She cried as she wrapped her long arms around me.

I snorted and gently removed myself from her grip. She was making it seem like I went away to some all year round boarding school and hadn't run away. My mother gave me a sad look and sat down again next to Laurence before taking back the baby.

"This is Gessabell. She's your sister." My mother said.

I nodded and looked at the small child. She couldn't be more then two or three.

"So the day I leave you got knocked up huh?" I asked bitterly.

The little girl looked at me strangely and took her tiny thump from her mouth. I took a second to look at the girl. She was a tiny toddler with hands that looked they'd break if you held them too hard. Her red hair was in perfect ringlets and her blue eyes sparkled back at me with innocence. Her skin was tanner then mine or my mothers, more like a towned down version of Laurence's own natural italian bronze skin. Her lips were small and a deep pink and her cheeks held a natural rosiness. She was dressed in a long sleeved pink dress that reminded me slightly of something a doll would wear. And then it hit me. This child was my mother's doll. Her own personal little china doll to make as pretty as she wanted.

"My name is Gessy and I'm twee!" The little girl held out three slobbery fingers and I felt myself smile at the beautiful child.

"I'm Analeigh and I'm thirteen." I said smiling and holding out two fingers for the girl to grip.

"We've come to take you home." Laurence said finally speaking up.

"I am home." I said stubbornly.

"We're moving to New York Analeigh. And I expect you to be on that plane with us." My mother said, using her 'mother voice.'

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU WHORE!" I screamed.

I heard the front door open and close and before I knew it my mother and I were being held back from each. Laurence had his tattooed arms around my mother while Charlie and someone else's arms were gripping my struggling arms.

"Let me go!" I cried before slumping over defeated.

I was so sick of fighting that I just let myself slide to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my hands. I didn't want to face the world now. The world had Laurence and rape and Embry and confusion and death and war and mostly the world had tears. And I couldn't take anymore tears. I felt familiar warm arms incircle me and the next thing I knew I was baling into the chest of Embry. A cold, damp hand place itself on my back and I turned to see Gessabell holding out her arms to me. I pulled her to me and hugged her gently and was surprised when she placed a wet kiss on my cheek. After a while I let go of Gessabell and sighed defeated.

"I'll go with you to New York." I whispered.

"WHAT?" I heard Embry yell shocked.

"Yay! Sissy's going with us to big city!" Gessy cried happily and clapping her palms together in a childish clap.

"But I'm going to my friend's wedding." I said angrily.

"Of course honey." My mother said with anger still evident on her face.

Mother, Laurence, and Gessy stayed for a little longer -more like three hours- but eventually they left, going back to their hotel in Seattle to rest up. Not long after that Charlie said he was going to bed and that Embry could stay till midnight. I nodded and turned on the T.V. trying to ignore Embry's gaze on me.

"Your angry with me." He stated simply.

"No. I'm furious. Embry you ignored me for months! And the few times you do talk to me I hear some girl giggling in the background. What the hell?!" I said turning to him.

"Her name's Chelsea. She's an ex-girlfriend of mine. I've been tutoring her in math, science, and english." Embry said shifting around in his seat.

"Damn! How stupid is this girl?" I asked sarcastically.

Embry gave me a look and opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He muttered.

"Well now I have to know. Tell me!" I said scooting closer to him and looking up at him. "Pwetty pwease! With sugar on top?"

"Promise you won't run away and freak out?" He asked.

"Scouts honor." I said holding my hand over my head.

"Okay well the thing is...Iimprintedonyou." Embry said in one breath.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said I imprinted on you." He said much slower this time.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh.I have no clue what that means." I said slowly.

"It's kind of like love at first sight only much stronger. It's like that person is all that matters anymore. Their your world." He said while looking me in the eyes.

"This is a werewolf thing isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I mulled over the possibility for a second. "So let me see if I've got this right....You love me."

Embry nodded and I smiled at him. I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I was too nervous to do anything that stupid Cosmo had taught me.

"Embry I've had a crush on you since I first met you." Embry smiled at me broadly then slowly the smile dropped from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Your moving to New York." I rubbed my forehead put my head in my hands.

"I'm going for Gessabell. I can't let what happened to me happen to her."

"What did happen to you? You never talk about it and truthfully that worries me." Embry took my hands in his warmer ones.

"I was raped." I muttered lowly.

Embry stood up quickly with an angry look on his face. "Who would something like to you?"

"Laurence." I whispered.

I struggled not to cry as I watched Embry's face turn to so many emotions. First anger, then sadness, then pure rage, and finally he looked at me and saw the tears streaming down my face. Calming down slightly Embry sat back down and held my hand in his. Gently pulling my head to his chest he let me cry. When I was down I pushed myself away from him.

"Do you understand why I need to go?" I said quietly.

Embry nodded and I sighed before placing a kiss on his cheek. "But I'm not happy about it. And I'm going to be checking up on you."

I nodded my head and smiled at the tall boy.

"Come on let's get you to bed. You have a big day planned for tomorrow. Planning a wedding. With the Cullens." He spit out the name but gently picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my cot.

"Thank you Embry." I said kissing his cheek and cuddling closer to my pillows.

As I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard Embry say something but I was far too tired to listen. Instead I just waited for day to come.

* * *

Well everyone that's chapter 6! I'll get a new chapter up soon! Bye!


	7. Is That A Tattoo!

**Hey every-bo-dee!! So recently my muses ran away and got themselves (stupid twins) mixed up with the boys from Hellboy so....yeah...I've kinda been a little off my game and so I have now come back with a super spectacular, awesomely amazing chapter that shall blow your minds and confound you at the same time! As you all know I'm not Stephanie Meyers meaning that I don't own anything Twilight related...well except my Alice replica necklace. I do however own Analeigh and all my other oc's! Now onto CHAPTER 7!**

Chapter 7

"Is That A Tattoo?!"

The wedding had been amazingly beautiful. However it been Bella who had nocked all those pretty decorations out of the park in her white dress. In fact she was so gorgeous she even rivaled Rosalie. Charlie almost cried in his seat next to me. Sue Clearwater sat next to him and kept giving me disapproving looks as I gently patted the man's shoulder. I just didn't get why she didn't like me. A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked up, surprised. There was Seth smiling down at me and holding out his hand for me to take. I let out a quick chuckle to myself before standing and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

I noticed dancing with Seth was awkward. He didn't put his arms around my waist and he held me at an arms length.

Huffing I said, "You know Embry's not going to kill you for dancing with me right?"

He looked shocked that I even said anything and pulled me a bit closer. He wouldn't look me in the face I noticed; his eyes were darting around everywhere as if looking to see if we were being watched. I turned my head in the direction he was looking and I saw some guy staring at us. Seth's hands tightened on my shoulders and I winced.

"Ow! Seth your hurting me." I cried softly.

I noticed that Sue was watching us closely from her seat beside Charlie. Muttering curse words I pushed myself away from the distracted Seth and approached the dancing Jasper and Alice.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole your wife for a bit would you?" I asked gently putting on a pouty face.

Jasper seemed to melt at my smile, like he always did, and passed Alice to me.

"If we're going to talk about Embry then your going to have to dance while you talk." Alice said as she placed her arms around my shoulders and swaying her hips lightly.

I rolled my eyes and giggled before moving with her to slow music. "It's just he wants to come with us to New York. I mean I like Embry and I don't want to be away from him it's just... Well he has a life here that's his own and I'd feel guilty. Besides he's only sixteen. Not even a legal adult!"

"Sweetie why don't you tell him this?" Alice asked now moving faster as the beat of the music sped up to something I could actually dance to.

"'Cause it's like every time we're around each other now we can't talk about New York. I mentioned it once and he literally jumped on me." I said to the pixie-like girl while blushing at the memory of Embry kissing me.

"The werewolves are very sensitive about their imprints. Embry's just doing what's natural to him."

"But it's so hard to keep telling him that I'm actually moving. His lips are sooo soft!" I whined to Alice while we danced.

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie. Maybe you just need to tell him straight out that your leaving and there's nothing he can do." Alice said as she lightly bumped her hips against mine.

Jasper came over soon as the music became even faster and started dancing with the pixie. I smiled at them and waved gently before going back to my seat to find that my once empty plate was full of food I had helped Esme prepare. The songs moved carelessly from fast to slow and I sighed as I nibbled on a piece of pineapple. My white, patient, leather shoes were shiny and new and my strapless dress came just below my knees. I gently fingered my hair that Alice had painstakingly pulled into a bun then curled the little pieces that fell loose. She even placed a single, white lily neatly in my bun. It made me smell like flowers.

"Would you care to dance with a starving, young artist miss?" A deep voice asked me.

I looked up and there was a gorgeous vampire. His pearly skin looked strange among a body with such inky black hair and golden eyes. The black suit he wore was very strange. A pair of black dress pants, a gray vest, a golden tie, a purple blazer that was patched in places, and open toed sandals. His wore his long hair back in a low ponytail that was draped over his shoulder and dragged past his elbows.

"Starving artist? That's a new one." I said before placing my own pale hand in his.

I felt strange dancing with this odd character. What was he doing at Bella and Edward's wedding? Was he a friend or someone who had heard of the wedding through some weird, vampiric grapevine? No one seemed to really notice us so I assumed that no was concerned.

"Hey buddy! She's taken." I stood on my tip-toes and looked and peered at Seth over the strangers shoulder.

"Seth! What the hell!?" I said angrily before pushing the taller Quilete boy away from the stranger.

"What about Embry huh?" Seth said angrily as he took my upper arm and dragged me to a location away from everyone.

"What does Embry have to do with any of this?! I was just dancing with that guy! It's not like I was having sex with him!"

"I could smell you!" He said angrily trying to stop me from raising my voice.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled angrily.

I saw a few heads turn to us and Seth quickly shushed me and rushed me out into a silent hallway away from the people.

"I could smell you getting... Getting...um." Seth stuttered and blushed before looking away.

My eyes widened and my mouth turned into a smile. "You mean I was getting horny?"

Seth squeaked something and stared down at me.

"Your so stupid Seth. So what if was turned on by the guy? I can look at other guys if I want. And Embry can look at other girls. That's what I try to establish with guys." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Seth's shaking hands. "You okay?"

The tall boy nodded and gulped before rushing outside as his shivering started to become violent. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the room where the reception was being held. All the dancing had stopped and toasts were being made. Alice giggled and passed me a full glass of champagne. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and gave me a worried glance. I shrugged back and took a tentative sip of the pearly yellow alcohol. It burned my throat gently and it wasn't long before Alice was practically forcing more champagne down my throat.

It was around nine o' clock when Charlie finally drove the tipsy me home. He himself was a bit intoxicated from all the beers he'd ingested. In fact he was so smashed that he didn't notice that Embry was sitting on the couch waiting for us to get home. The warm werewolf put his arms under my legs and wrapped my hands around his neck. Giggling I placed small kisses on Embry's neck as he walked me up the stairs.

"Your so warm. Like a...dog!" I said before sitting up and pulling Embry down on top of me.

He had placed me gently in the bed that once belonged to Bella and tried to take off my shoes and dress. I knew he was only trying to get me ready for bed but my clouded mind clicked on something else and suddenly I was moving my lips against Embry's much warmer lips. It distracted me for a second as I tasted toothpaste and vanilla on his lips. His shirt was already off so there was no hesitation as my fingers slid over the taut pectoral and abdominal muscles that adorned his chest so nicely. I noticed that he wasn't putting up much of a fight like I thought he would and instead let me kiss him.

It was when my fingers started to play with the button holding up his jeans that he pulled back abruptly.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, shocked.

"Trying to take your pants off silly." I giggled for a moment before sighing and leaning back down on the bed.

"Analeigh...I can't. Your drunk, it wouldn't be right." He said, but I could feel his eyes watching my hands as they moved underneath me.

Quickly I unzipped the dress and pulled it off over my head. Embry forced his eyes away from me as he spoke.

"I mean your leaving in a few days and I would much rather us spend our time not trying to mess with what he already have."

I nodded my head lazily and removed the strapless bra Alice had supplied me with. I leaned down and reached around in the Victoria Secrets bag that had laid dormant next to my new bed since my shopping trip a few days ago. I pulled out the new push up that Alice had insisted I get and gently pushed it onto my body. Embry watched me the entire time, struggling for words he didn't really want to say. I turned my back to him and heard him sigh in relief.

"Can you button this up?" I asked, sleep evident in my voice.

For a few seconds nothing happened then I felt the warm hands on my shoulders pushing down the straps and turning me back around. A warm body pushed me back down and even warmer hands handled my waist. Soft lips smashed down on top of mine in a kiss that left me breathless. His hands grew tighter on my waist as I started to breath heavier. Embry kissed down my collar bone and practically growled when he saw the necklace Alice had let me borrow. It was a black lace chocker that had the Cullen crest hanging down in the dip of my collar bone. Reaching behind me he untied it and threw the delicate lace across the room.

As his mouth moved further down his fingers hooked under the waist band of my underwear making me squeal at the contact. Embry smiled up at my before chuckling as his mouth tickled my stomach. Then all of a sudden cold air made my eyes widen and my hips accidently buck against Embry. The next thing I remember is the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then everything went black. I don't know what happened but when I woke up I was naked in my ,new, bed and Embry's arm was draped over my waist.

I leaned up on my elbows and looked down at the now awake Embry. "What happened last night?"

"You passed out." Embry said as he ran his hand over my stomach. "I got you these."

He passed me a bottle of Ibuprofen and smiled at me. "Thanks Em."

Embry nodded and moved himself from the bed. He wasn't wearing any clothes either. I bite my lip and blushed as he turned around to pick up his shorts that were thrown carelessly onto the dresser. The tall, muscular man in front of me chuckled a bit when he saw me staring and pulled on his shorts. Blushing a bright red I swallowed the pills with the cold water next to me and sunk lower into the comfy bed.

"Charlie and Sue went out to breakfast. They left a note saying they'd bring you back something. Which means we have the next..." Embry checked his phone. "Two hours all to our selves. Wanna watch a movie?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together but nodded and sighed. That hadn't been what was going through my mind at all. Yet still I stood on wobbly legs and pulled on my underwear. Embry came up beside me and helped pull a shirt over my head before laying me down and pushing on my pajama bottoms. I took the time to look him over and noticed that he really was gorgeous.

"Did we have sex?" I asked.

Embry flattered in his tying of the piece of ribbon that hung around my waist. "No."

"Then why were you here when I woke up and why were you naked?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"We started to but you past out half way through. You poor thing must have been so exhausted!" Embry said gently lifting me up.

The walk down the stairs was embarrassing despite the fact that no one was even in the house. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked as Embry gently put me down.

We finally settled on Old School and in the end I fell asleep. When I did awake Embry was still there, his arm wrapped around my body, and he was glaring at someone.

"Hey sleeping beauty." My mother's voice broke through my peaceful haze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We came to take you to the airport with us. Our flight leaves in five hours. We even brought the movers with us to take your stuff." My mom said with hopeful eyes.

I rolled my eyes and stood before dragging Embry with me to my room. I quickly shoved all the movers out of my room and started to get dressed.

"So you really going?"

I sighed and took of my pajamas. "Of course I'm going. I may hate my mom and Laurence but I can't hate Gessy."

Embry leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. I knew he was watching me but at the moment all I could focus on was getting into the tight skinny jeans Alice had given me. As I was pulling on The Black Crows band shirt that once belonged to Jasper I felt Embry circle his arms around my waist and placed butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Emmmy!" I whined. "I have to get dressed."

"Or maybe we could spend time together before you leave."

"If I remember correctly I'm the one who suggests naughty things and you blush and say it's not right." I said as I turned myself around in his arms and placed my own around his neck.

Embry smirked down at me and ran his hands up my shirt to cup my breasts. I gasped and blushed a bright red as Embry leaned down and began to suck on my neck. Giggling I pushed Embry down on my barren bed and straddled his hips. Noticing that his shorts had slipped down a bit to reveal the V muscle that disappeared into those baggy, denim shorts. Tracing the V with two red nailed fingers I noticed Embry toss his head back slightly. I got so fascinated with Embry's own face that I didn't even notice his large, warm hand sneaking down the back of my jeans. Groaning lightly as he squeezed his hand I slipped my own hand down the front of his shorts.

"Sister? What are you doing the big guy?"

I turned my head quickly to see my mom standing with Gessy on her hip and Laurence smirking at me over my mother's shoulder.

"We're playing a game Gessy. It's a game for big kids who really love each other." I said pulling my hand from Embry's boxers.

"I wanna play! Can I mommy?" Gessy looked up at my mom with big, hopeful eyes.

"No Gessy, you can't play. Not until your married. Unfortunately your sister isn't like you." My mom glared at me. "She's a sinner."

I narrowed my eyes at her and felt Embry remove his hand like I had burned him. Gessy gasped and covered her mouth with a tiny hand that had sparkly, pink nail-polish covering her nails.

"Sister! Your a singer?"

"No Gessy. Not a singer, a sinner. A sinner is a person who transgresses against divine law by committing an immoral act or acts." I said standing and pulling my shirt back down over my stomach.

"Is that a tattoo!?" I hear my mother scream as she pointed to my stomach.

I looked down at my hip and saw a black mark there. Pulling the waist of my jeans away from my hip I saw a very large, black bruise on my hip in the shape of a hand.

"No it's a bruise." I said in snippy tone.

"From what, may I ask?" She snapped back at me.

"From when Embry and I were fooling around last night!" I said loudly.

"Analeigh!" Embry yelled loudly behind me.

"Analeigh Kitten Red! Your grounded!" My mom screamed.

"Your middle name's Kitten?" Embry asked behind me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Embry's hand to drag him to his car. "I'll call you the second I get off the plane. I promise."

Embry nodded and kissed my forehead before getting in his car and driving off. I felt a hand place its self on my shoulder and huffed.

"What do you want Laurence?"

"Just to let you know that **I'm** proud of you." He said putting emphases on I'm.

I pushed him away from me and walked back inside to see my mother talking to the movers. Charlie and Sue were there now, both looking very confused. Sighing I stood and hugged Charlie goodbye before shaking hands with Sue and leaving with my mother and all the boxes of my stuff. If I thought the trip to Seattle was long then the trip to New York was one long, boring, 5 or 6 hour plane ride. And since my mother was much too cheap to buy plane tickets stopping in different places, so the family could stretch our legs, we instead had one continues flight. As the plane arrived in New York the captain announced we could use our phones and I didn't hesitate to pull mine out and dial Embry.

Three rings before it cut straight to voicemail. My brows knotted together in worry but I ignore the feeling and instead focussed on holding Gessy, who had jumped onto my back for a piggy-back ride. We took a cab to our new house and I nearly gasped when I saw it. A decrepit, Victorian house in a neighborhood of strange homes. Houses made of entirely glass, tents lined empty lots, a house even had a group of people painting artistic murals all over the chipped blue paint. So it turned out the house wasn't exactly in New York. In fact it was three cities over. The rest of the day consisted of unpacking boxes, calling Embry, and fighting with my mom.

"Come on, come on, come on! Pick up!" I screeched at the phone.

"Hello? Ana?" Embry's voice filtered through my phone.

"Yeah, it's me." I said happily.

We spent the rest of the night talking until my mom yelled at me to get off the phone.

"Bye Ana." Embry said before hanging up.

"I love you." I said, staring at my closed phone.


	8. Ironside

**Hi everyone! So as we all know I'm not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I don't own Twilight or any other book by her. However I do own Analeigh and all the other OC's! So these next few chapters are mostly going to be about how Analeigh has grown and changed during her stay in 'New York'. If you've read the AMAZING books by Holly Black (Tithe, Valiant, and Ironside) then you'll know where I got my inspiration for these few chapters. It's going to awesome and I'm really excited to hear what yall' think so... Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

"Ironside"

I sneered in disgust as I watched my mother prance around the stage. Her tight, glittery, pink cat suit stood out amongst a crowd of moshing idiots whose only concern was how loud the music was. I sat at the bar, cigarette clutched tightly in my thin hands, guarding my mother's beer. The man behind the counter smiled at me again and offered me something to drink. I declined again, saying that I wasn't old enough to drink. He looked disappointed but went back to the paying customers. My mother's set would be ending soon which meant another three hour drive back to our quiet suburb three towns over. Dropping the cigarette butt in my mother's beer I watched as men ogled my mother and women tossed articles of clothing at Laurence. The stench of sweat, beer, and cigarettes wafted towards me as my mother jumped off the stage and walked towards me.

"So how was it?" She asked before taking a large gulp of her beer.

I raised an eyebrow as she sputtered and spit out the cigarette butt. "It was...loud."

It seemed to please my mother because she said nothing more and dug a cigarette out of my jacket pocket. Putting the stick in her mouth she indicated for me to light her up. Flicking the lighter I watched as Laurence started to pack up the equipment. The drummer of my mom's band smiled at me and waved me over. Rolling my eyes I walked over and let him show off for me. The drummer was probably the only one that had any talent in the band because let's be honest my mom couldn't really sing, Laurence was better at screeching lyrics then he was at playing the bass, and the guitarist was some depressed, emo wannabe in his late 40's.

Sitting on the stage I gently swung my legs and looked around the crowd. A flash of yellow and acid green caught my attention but as soon I saw it, it was gone and Laurence was sitting beside me.

"What's up with you?" Laurence asked me harshly. "Your acting like some little...bitch."

"My boyfriend broke up with me." I said as I lit a cigarette.

"That Embry kid? Nah! He seemed to be completely into you when we came to get you."

"His ex is pregnant and wants him to do the right thing and marry her." I said before taking a deep drag.

"Oh. Tough luck kid. That's how my last wife roped me intah' marryin' 'er." Laurence said before patting my inner thigh and walking off to put the amps in our car.

My birthday had been not two weeks ago and in the six months I'd been in New York I'd talked to Embry a total of three times. Once when I got here, on my birthday, and then two days later he broke up me. I mean I had even seen the Cullen's more then I'd talked to him. They came down every three months to check on me and offer me a place to stay in their home. Every time I declined saying that Gessy was almost four and needed her big sister there for her. Even though she was only my half sister I loved the little rugrat more then anyone. The rest of the night went without a hitch and the next thing I knew I was back home in my room. Down stairs I heard my mother speaking with Gessy's babysitter and thanking the woman quickly before pushing her out the door with a ten in her palm. I looked around my room with a sigh.

It was a fairly large room, my queen bed only taking a small portion of the room. A white vanity mirror sat pressed against the left wall in the corner and the matching dresser was located in the large closet located on the south wall. My bed had satin sheets, black, and the floor was littered with clothes. Makeup, body glitter, bottles of hair dye, and tubes of lotion were splayed out carelessly on the vanity. The walls were littered with little notes and Sharpie scribbles that friends and I had done when we were bored one night. The walls were white and the door was black as was the plushy carpet. My mom had really gone all out on my room and had even had the drummer of her band paint a mural on the wall that had my bed pushed against it.

"Someone's really trying to get your love." A voice said from behind me.

I spun around and squealed. "JASPER!" I rushed towards the tall, blond vampire and let his cold body sooth my overly hot one.

During my time in my new home I had really began to look forward to the Cullen's visits and even wished for them to come sooner. But of all the Cullen's no one could deny that I was closest to Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. The two boys had really taken to me as the baby sister they'd never get and to Alice I was her Barbie doll. I took one look at Jasper's somber face and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked while breathing a heaving sigh.

"Alice saw your future." He said while looking everywhere but me.

"But that would mean that Embry..." I trailed off.

"…Isn't in your future anymore." Jasper finished.

I sat on my bed and breathed through my nose as realization hit me. I stood fast and ran around my room, gathering everything I could fit into my large duffle bag. I couldn't stay here anymore. Everything reminded me of Embry, especially the words written in silver sharpie on the back of my door. Embry and Analeigh...Forever! One of my friends had written it while she was on a major sugar rush. Jasper didn't even try to stop me as he watched me scurry around and toss random things in my bag. Pictures, clothes, my mascara and eyeliner, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste. Anything that came to mind was tossed inside the slowly growing pile.

Finally nothing more came to mind and I sunk down to the floor. Jasper joined my quickly and gently put my head in his lap.

"It'll be okay Ana. I'm sure...it's just a misunderstanding?" He tried.

"Embry broke up with me. Chelsea's pregnant and is making him marry her." I said as I wiped mascara away from my cheek.

"I know. Jacob told us." I nodded and stood before climbing into my plushy bed.

Jasper sat beside me as I laid there and stroked my hair while he stayed deep in thought. I knew because his nose scrunched slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. I smiled and giggled gently. The blond vampire beside me rolled his eyes at me and ran his hand through my hair. Waves of sleepiness crashed around me and the next thing I knew everything was black. My mom was standing in my doorway, staring at me sadly, and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said, sleep still evident in my voice.

"Hey baby sweet! Wanna come over today?" A chipper voice asked from the other side of the phone conversation.

"Maggy?"

"Yepper doodles! Now get your sweet ass out of bed and over to my place." I rolled my eyes as Maggy hung up without goodbye.

I sat up and heard the crunch of paper. Confused I pulled a piece of paper from under my back. It was from Jasper.

Don't give up. ~Jasper

I sighed and crunched the paper into a sloppy ball. Careless I tossed the paper ball into the waist bin.

"Swish." I said lightly as the ball fell into the trash.

Standing I sighed at the wrinkles in my clothes. Apparently I'd slept in my clothes and was now covered in wrinkles. Sliding out the jeans and tank top I sighed as the chilly air bit at my skin. I had to wear a bra now, that's how big my chest had gotten. It kinda bugged me. Pulling the baggy jeans and purple tank top on I yawned loudly. Groaning I realized the smell of cigarettes permeated into my clothes and skin. Glancing in the mirror had been a mistake as well. Glitter clung to my cheeks and mascara and eyeliner had traced a path down my face and off my chin. My eye shadow was all over my hand from where I had rubbed at it last night and this morning. My head looked one giant birds nest and I had small, dark bags under my eyes.

"Great. I look like shit." I sighed and ran a brush through my hair before removing all the old makeup.

Carefully drawing on new eyeliner and covering the small freckle I had next to my eye in liquid eyeliner, to make it look like a beauty mark, I heard my mother calling me from down stairs. Some mascara and I was off. I grabbed my shoes at the door, rubbed my hand through Gessy's hair, and ignored my mom and Laurence. The walk to Maggy's was short and along the way I saw her brother thrusting his chin at me in a 'manly' greeting from his job in the local bowling alley. Nate Georgenson was a nice enough guy...when he wasn't cooped up in his room. He was about as openly gay as I was happy about living in this crappy little town.

Maggy lived in this tiny little house with her two older brothers, her eldest brother's girlfriend, her mom, her step dad, and their five cats. I personally thought the nicest person in that house were the cats. But Maggy had been the first person to be nice to me when I'd moved here. The Georgenson house was one story, unlike my own, with white walls and crappy blue shutters. It would have looked a trailer if it wasn't permanently attached to the ground. Walking right inside I saw Maggy hanging upside down in front of the tv on her couch. Maggy was a simple girl...I suppose. She had pretty purple hair and gray eyes. Her skin was darker then mine, but really whose wasn't? She wore a pair of cotton panties with moth holes and a pretty flower print and a blue tank top.

"I saw your brother. He looked miserable." I said simply.

The fifteen year old groaned, "Ugh! He's such an ass! I mean all he does is sit in his room and look at porn. Icky!"

I let out a forced laugh and turned into the kitchen. Opening the small fridge I took some swigs of the flat Sprite located on the top shelf.

"Get me some coffee would you sweetie?" Maggy asked from the couch.

Maggy was the type of girl who had a pet name for everyone. Always calling people honey or sweetie or babe. It was really annoying when you didn't know Maggy but she grows on you.

"Sure." I said as I poured the dark liquid into a chipped mug and handed it to Maggy.

"So I heard about Embry."

My head snapped to Maggy and I glared at her. "How the hell could you have heard that already?! It's only Saturday!"

"Your mom told me."

"Of course she did." I said as I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on." She said and stood. "We're going to the mall."

* * *

"Maggy! Please don't make me do this! I don't even know them. Besides I'm not sure I'm even over Embry." I said trying to stale the fifteen year old from making me go flirt with some guys from our school.

"It'll be a fun way to help you get over him...That and the hair cut I scheduled for you."

"What!?" I screamed but before I knew it I was pushed in the direction of the group of guys.

I felt my chest slam into someone else's. The person chuckled and put his arms on my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked.

Wow. He had a deep voice for a teenager and it kind of surprised me. When I looked up the person I saw could not possibly be a teenager. His hair was naturally black and hung just below his shoulders, his eyes were a dark brown, and he towered over me. His arms had muscles and he wore incredibly tight skinny jeans, a shiny, black leather jacket, and a tight white shirt. His shoes were beaten up converse and he had a pyramid studded belt looped around his waist.

"I'm Joe's brother. Josh Namue." He even had a brilliant smile.

"This is Analeigh Red. She's a friend of mine from school." Maggy said from her position on Joe's lap.

"Really? There's no way your a day older then seventeen." Josh said with a light southern accent in his voice.

Truthfully it made me feel week at the knees and all I wanted to do was have him wrap his arms around me.

"Whoa! Back up there horn dog. She's fourteen." Maggy said as she peaked her tan face from where it was attached to Joe's neck.

"And you're fifteen. Joe's nineteen! Do I need to remind you that your dad's a cop?" Josh said angrily.

Maggy squeaked and returned to her sucking on Joe's neck. I looked away, both disgusted and strangely missing the Cullen's'.

"So apparently I'm supposed to be taking you to your appointment." I looked up at Josh and couldn't help letting my mouth drop open slightly.

"Yeah...But keep your hands off Joshua!" Maggy said once more tearing herself from Joe.

"Well come on then. It's up stairs." I nodded and followed the man as he walked off at a fast past.

"Why do you walk so fast?" I asked after we arrived and he had checked me in.

"I have longer legs then you." Josh said simply.

My arms went over my ample chest in a pout. Josh chuckled and gently pushed me into a chair that was located in front of a mirror framed in a zebra print frame. Beside the mirror stood a woman with purple, green, yellow, white, black, pink, and blue hair. I swear my eyes nearly went all fuzzy from trying to focus on all the colors. Her skin looked smooth and was a deep coffee color that contrasted so much with her neon green colored contacts. She wore dark black jeans and a neon orange shirt with a naked woman baring vampire and the name of some band over the woman. It both shocked and pleased me to see that the woman who had my hair in her hands was so open minded.

"This is Juju. She's badass and your in good hands." Josh said before handing the woman a piece of paper.

"God Josh! You're asking me to take all her hair off! What's wrong with you boy!?" The woman asked angrily before cracking a smile at my confused look.

"Ju! Don't do that! She's a minor." Josh said simply before walking off promising he was just going to sit down.

It took Juju almost three hours to do my hair. There was so much to cut off and then she had to lighten my hair with bleach, then color it, then fix my bangs and layers. It seemed that the woman I normally went to didn't do a very good job at cutting my hair. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked to say the least. She took off a lot of my hair. And I mean a LOT! My hair didn't even reach my shoulders. The color was a light brown with red flowing through it and on the left side of my face strands of colors brushed my chin. And they were all neon colors. It was like looking at a rainbow...only it was my hair and it was EXTREMELY short! I kept running my fingers through it and looking at my reflection. The bangs were very attention grabbing seeing as they covered my left eye.

"So how do you like it Ana?" Josh asked as he stepped behind me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"It's so short. But...strangely I like it." I said smiling at Josh's reflection.

Was this my way of rebelling against Embry? He'd always been the reason for me keeping my hair long. I ran my hands through my hair again finally after a good minute stood and paid.

The next few weeks went by in a flash and all I could remember was Josh coming over and talking to my mom and taking me on dates. But one week I came home and there was Josh with not only my mom but Laurence. Their bodies were intertwined and horrible sound of flesh slapping against flesh. I opened my mouth, shocked and rushed up towards my room. I grabbed my already packed bag and ran into Gessy's room and packed up all her belongings. The little girl tilted her head and took my hand when I offered it to her. My phone buzzed and I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"We're outside." A smile stretched across my face and I pulled Gessy into my arms before running past the shocked group.

Gessy immediately squirmed out of my arms and ran straight for Nessie and Rosalie. That little red head just loved the icy blonde woman. I figured Nessie was the only girl that was around her age that liked all the same things Gessy did. I was grabbed up in a hug almost immediately. Alice nearly crushed me with her tooth pick arms. However the pleasantries didn't last long when my mom came outside in her silky robe with Josh and Laurence.

"Your not going anywhere with these people Analeigh Red. You're my daughter and as your mother I demand that you stay here!" She screamed at me.

"Mom you know nothing about me. Do you what I've been through?! That your husband and raped me?!" I screamed back at her.

She stared at me with wide, disbelieving eyes before finally those beautiful green eyes turned angry and I was faced with the most disturbing version of my mother I'd ever seen. "You little liar! I was wrong about you. I never want to see you again! Get out!" Sadie then turned Gessy who was cowering in Rosalie's protective arms. "Come to mommy baby."

The little redhead girl shook her head and snuggled closer to Rosalie. I noticed that Carlisle finally stepped forward and handed some papers to my mother. She read over them quickly before glaring at Carlisle and signing a few of the papers. Handing the papers and the pen back to Carlisle Sadie glared at me.

"Good reddens." She snapped at me before turning back around with Laurence following and hesitant Josh.

"Don't ever call me again." I said before finally climbing into the car with Alice, Gessy, and Japer, well on my way back to Forks.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! *Sigh* I've been super busy lately and so updating wasn't exactly on the top of the list of must-get-dones.


	9. Together Again?

**Hey everyone! So I'm back from a short hiatus and going kinda stronger then ever! Still Pixie and Stone don't want to cooperate and so I've had to tie them down to the hunky Embry to stop them from running away again. Damn fairies! Today I'm going to try something different and special as a gift to my friend Lee who requested I try writing some of Embry's POV. So we all known I don't own anything related to Twilight. All I own is Analeigh, Gessy, and all the other OC's. Anydoodles here's chapter 9. **

Chapter 9

"Together Again?"

The drive to Forks couldn't be described as anything but horrible. Gessy had long since fallen asleep and I was well on my way. My eyes drooped and the next thing I knew the warm sun was blinding me. There was a moving truck behind the car and Gessy and Nessie were running around happily. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed that very tall, very shirtless, Quileute men running around carrying boxes into the lovely Cullen home. I recognized them immediately as well the equally tall Leah Clearwater. I stepped out of the car and noticed that a few nervous glances were sent my way. I wondered why for a moment.

But instead I ignored it and focused instead on how hot it was outside. It was incredibly uncomfortable and for a moment I wasn't even concerned that my short shorts had ridden from mid thigh to just under my bottom. The dark denim scratched at my thighs as I tried to locate my bag. The tight Kiss band tee I wore stretched across my chest attracting some attention from the younger pack members. Noticing my duffle bag wedged under the front seat I bent over slightly to pull my bag out of the car.

Behind me I heard someone gasping loudly. Turning my head over my shoulder I looked at the most beautiful man I'd ever had the fortune of knowing. Embry was devoid of any shirt and his beat up short were slung so low on his hips that they would surely fall to the ground if even tugged on lightly. God what I'd do to jump on him and just kiss him. But there was still the problem of his girlfriend and the fact that he was the daddy of some unborn child. The box in his hand looked like it would fall from his fingers any second now and his mouth was hanging open.

"What do you want?!" I snapped angrily.

Embry didn't answer, just stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. Finally I grew tired of his fish face and spun around on the heel of my black and gray high top converse. I sat on the couch in the Cullen's home and watched for the next few minutes as the Quileute pack set up mine and Gessy's room.

Embry's POV

These last few months have hell for me. Chelsea claims to be pregnant with my child, which I highly doubt. Then Carlisle tells Jacob to tell me that Analeigh hates me and refuses to even think about me. Then I learn that Chelsea couldn't possibly be having my child because she's six months pregnant and the last I had even had sex was over a year ago when I was supper drunk. So of course when I confronted her about this she claimed that I was lying and that just because I was in love that little girl didn't mean I had to make up lies. Basically I'm stuck with her until we can bet a paternity test and prove that the child isn't mine.

But the cherry on top was when she showed up again. Apparently she'd been living in a unstable environment and her mother had allowed Carlisle to adopt not only Analeigh but also Gessy. I couldn't even believe that. I'd been sure that they would have at least kept Gessy; they just seemed to love that little girl so much. But still Jacob was making the pack and a few of Sam's guys to help him move in Gessy and Analeigh's stuff. Jacob didn't even need to ask me twice, I just wanted to see her again.

So we arrived early and when the cars pulled up into the driveway no one could stop me from smiling broadly. The newest additions to the Cullen family were asleep in the back of the car but it didn't take either of them long to wake up. I quickly busied myself with carrying some boxes inside to make sure Analeigh didn't see me watching her. But god when she bent over in those shorts it took all my self control not drop the box full of delicate snow globes.

Her shorts had scrunched up revealing her lacy pink thong and her creamy pale skin. I let out a chocked gasp. When Analeigh turned around I noticed that she'd cut her hair short. It was just such a shock for some reason. I mean I expected her to change but her hair was always one of the things I had liked. She always took my advise or my suggestions. But really who was I to talk? I had recently cut most of my hair off. Now the once elbow length hair was short and almost like Emmett's.

And then she snapped something but I couldn't respond. I was much too happy to see her to even speak and so I stood there with my mouth open and eyes wide. She walked away after that and all I could was watch my imprint walk away from me, angry. I felt Paul step behind me and mutter something in my ear as he placed a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Smooth." He said quietly before bursting into laughter.

Seth came over to join the heckling with is when I'd had enough. I gently put down the box of snow globes and picked up a nearby box that had a very familiar scent. I tossed it at Seth who caught it easily.

"Go ask Gessy who that belongs to." I demanded.

I may not be Jacob or even Sam but I could be scary when I wanted. Paul and I watched as Seth approached Gessy and asked her whose stuff was in the box. The little red head took a peak in the box and smiled at Seth.

"That's my sissy's underwear." She said with a silly smile attached to her face.

Seth quickly dropped the box like it had burned him and looked at Gessy with shock. He backed away after that but I noticed that for the rest of the day he kept close to Gessy. It took us about four minutes to finish unloading all the boxes into the two rooms. After a little time of convincing us to stay from the Cullen family everyone settled into the large living room. I noticed that everyone seemed to sitting so that Analeigh would be beside me.

Rosalie and Emmett cuddled on the loveseat in the left corner of the room, Carlisle had Esme sitting in his lap while they sat in an arm chair across from the loveseat, and Edward and Bella were curled around one another on the other end of the couch. Gessy and Nessie sat together in the lazy boy next to the loveseat while Seth and Jacob sat by their feet. Paul sat on the floor next to Seth and Leah sat next to Paul. Alice and Japer were no where to be seen but I had a feeling that we didn't need to known what they were doing wherever they were. So finally I sat beside Analeigh and tried not to make it so obvious that I was in love with her.

Analeigh's POV

I couldn't believe I was here. With him sitting beside me. I wanted to scream, to cry and tell him that he'd broken my heart, and that if it was the last thing I'd do I'd never let myself fall for him again. But instead I sat and watched T.V. with everyone else. However thirty minutes into the movie Edward had put in I stood and walked back to my new room. I didn't want to be near him anymore.

To bad he followed me.

"Please talk to me Ana." Embry begged.

I turned around and stared at him sadly. "Every time I look at you my heart clenches and my mind goes blank. But there's also that little voice telling me that I can never forgive you for what you did to me. Embry…you broke my heart. I loved you and…and you acted like it was nothing when you were breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry! Please. You've got to believe me when I tell you I would never have done that if I hadn't been trapped into it." Embry said sadly while staring down at me.

"What about Chelsea?!" I asked as I walked into my room, maneuvering past boxes that lay in my way.

"The kid can't be mine. The times don't add up." He said looking down at his hands.

"It doesn't matter Embry!" I yelled at him as I spun around to face him, "You're still with her and you still betrayed my trust."

"I can break up with her."

"And how would that look for any of us? I'd be the slut you left your pregnant girlfriend for. And you'd be the asshole who broke up with a pregnant girl." I accused with teary eyes.

"Well for fucks sake Analeigh! Just let us be together." He placed his large, warm hands on my arms and gently rubbed.

I roughly shoved his hands off me and turned and sat on my bed. Embry followed me and sighed, looking down at his folded hands. I felt woozy with him so close to me and after a moment's hesitation I placed my hand on top of his. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. But for some reason….I wanted more. So I placed myself on his lap and nuzzled his neck.

I heard his breath quicken and his hands tried not to grab at my hips. I placed them there anyways. I didn't know why I wanted him so badly then but I knew one thing. I wasn't going to let go this time.

"Please Embry." I begged.

The tall seventeen year old gulped but made no move to help me in my most uncomfortable situation.

"Embry. Now." I commanded.

"No. I want to wait." He chocked out when I grinded down on him.

"For what? I'm not a virgin and I don't believe in abstinence. Just fuck me and get it over with!" Embry glared at me but said nothing.

After a few minutes of glaring at one another Embry picked me up by my waist and put me back on the bed beside him.

"You're in heat." He stated simply.

"What?! I'm not an animal Embry."

He looked at me with amusement. "Sometimes when a wolf's mate becomes sexual with their wolf then they start to go into heat until pregnant." I glared at him, "But there's nothing to worry about. Emily, Leah, and Kim have all been through it."

I bit my lip but nodded. "So...What are we going to do now?"

Embry smiled at me before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. It took me not even a second to lean back and pull him on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I'm so happy to have you back."

* * *

Well...That's chapter nine. And I like it enough... I suppose. So review, favorite, and if you haven't already go and sign up for the alert. I'm sorry it was soooo late but I've been feeling under the weather lately. Plus I have a lot on my mind. I have a new Hellboy story that's going to be push cooler once I get the chance to update. So check it out! Love you all!


	10. Imprinting Goes To Hell

**Hiya! So not much to say this week. Thanks for all who reviewed and added the story to their favorites and/or subscribed. It means a lot to me! So they're finally back together and everyone's happy. Right? This chapter is dedicated to not only my lovely muses but my friend Julienne whose just as obsessed as I am. And even though we haven't talked about me doing this... Well that's what friends do! Embarrass one another. So once again... I own NOTHING! This chapter is also very special because it's my tenth chapter! Woo hoo! *streamers explode from cannons, Twilight characters come from no where and dance to a show of bands, I sneak off with Embry, and confetti and sparkles come from the ceiling as a cake is eaten by all who can digest it.***

Chapter 10

"Imprinting Goes To Hell"

I tried to love him fully. I truly did! But those new-to-town Indie boys were just making it so hard. With their tight jeans and their pretty eyes. Ugh! Embry seemed to notice my discomfort because he started to hang around the Cullen's a lot more. I mean a LOT! It was like he wouldn't leave me alone. And that stupid feeling in my lower stomach was just getting worse! The Cullen's now insisted that I stay in my room, far from their sensitive noses and Jasper. He knew what was wrong with me and he tried to keep Embry away but that stupid boy just always came back. The summer was almost over and Carlisle had recently enrolled me as a Freshman at Forks High. I wasn't looking forward to it. It was a saturday the next time I saw Embry and it was a horribly hot day. One of the worst hot flashes that Washington would ever receive. Probably the last one for at least another few years.

"Hey Ana. Embry's here. Do you want me to send him up or tell him to go away?" Esme asked, poking her head into my room.

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with Esme. It's your house." I said, fanning myself with my hand.

The maternal woman sighed. "No." She said gently. "It's your house too. And he's your boyfriend so it's your choice."

"Send him in." With those three words Embry walked into the room with a large smile on his face.

One that I wanted to smack off.

"I brought you McDonald's." He said, holding up the bag.

I smiled slightly at him and made a lazy hand motion for him to come closer. Embry sat on my bed beside me and stripped off his shirt as he placed the bag on the nightstand next to my bed. He'd gotten use to seeing me lounging in my underwear since I'd come back to Forks and would even sometimes lay with me. Since I didn't own anything even close to lounge clothing I tended to lock the door, tell Edward to tell everyone else to keep away, and just relaxed in my underwear. It was perfectly natural and lot's of people do it. At least that's what I told Gessy when she'd stumbled into my room and saw me.

The ashtray on my nightstand was full and a simmering stub was laying carelessly on top of the mountain of ash. Like it was the queen of all the ashes. Embry turned up his nose at the sight. He hated that I smoked. I could understand why. I was fourteen. I shouldn't have even been smoking in the first place. The new zippo in my hand was being open and closed, lit and extinguished. I was in love with it at first sight. I felt Embry's eyes burning a hole in my stomach, as did his hand as it trailed the length of it. He stopped briefly at my navel and looked at me a bit shocked. There was a fake diamond belly ring threaded through my navel. It had been done a few nights ago and I had yet to tell anyone about it. I shrugged my shoulders in an answer-less choice. He didn't like that I was keeping things from him.

"Do you have anything else marring your body I should know about?" Embry asked me angrily.

Lazily I nodded and rolled over onto my stomach. Across my back was a fairly large tattoo of a cherry blossom tree. The trunk was located on the right side of my back and the branches hung towards the left side. Across my shoulder blades was a branch that had a small bird hidden among the flowers. A blue robin. The colors were vivid and bright and all in all it was a lovely piece to look at. I felt Embry run his fingers across the branches and gasped lightly.

"Didn't this hurt?" He asked quietly.

"A bit...But I find pain relievers tend to help." I answered before rolling back over onto my back.

He nodded and kissed my bare shoulder. Embry was always careful to not get ahead of himself. He claimed that he didn't want to lose control and hurt me but what he didn't understand was the more he ignored himself and me the more impatient I got! I had tried everything to get him to have sex have with me...but so far I came up short.

"I can't believe Esme and Carlisle actually let you get it though." He said, astonished.

"They even paid for it." I said simply before turning onto my side and facing him. "Besides...your one to talk."

Gently I traced the tattoo on his arm. Embry winced slightly at the reminder of his attachment to his former pack.

"But I didn't cover my whole back! And I'm a werewolf. I can take the pain much better then you could." He shout back.

My eyebrows shot up and I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest as anger entered my eyes.

"Come Ana! You know that's not what I meant." I huffed and climbed off my bed.

Embry was now sitting up and watching me as I pulled on a tank top and some skinny jeans. I angrily yanked the bag of McDonald's from the nightstand and unlocked my door. The sound of my door slamming was heard throughout the house.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Emmett yelling at me as I shoved on my Vans and walked out the door.

"Away from him!" I screamed back, knowing that they'd hear me.

I walked for a while, considering the Cullen home was so deep in the forest. Although I never got lost. I had been walking these woods for the last few weeks and knew them pretty well by now. The streets of Forks were pretty much deserted as I knew they'd be. However a few people smiled at me as I walked towards the first place I could think of. The park. It didn't take long to arrive and I sat on one of the swings. My meal was still slightly hot and I had no worries about the melting coke. I sat there for about ten minutes before someone sat next to me on the swing. I didn't even have to look to know it was a boy and that it was a teenager.

"Hey." The boy said.

"Hi." I didn't look up.

"I'm Shane." He told me as he started to move forwards and backwards on the swing.

"I'm taken." I took a bite of my chicken nugget.

The boy laughed, it was a nice laugh. Not too loud or harsh but not too soft and whispy.

"I know that. Your dating that big, Quilete guy...Right?" He didn't stop swinging as he talked.

I took a nervous sip from my drink but nodded.

"He seems nice."

"I guess." I replied, my brows furrowing and my hazel eyes clouded with confusion.

"He isn't?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No. He's great." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"If he's so great then why are you acting so weird about him? Most girls I know love to just go on and on about their boyfriends." The boy said, slowing down his swinging.

"I'm not most girls. Look. I don't have to talk to you about this! I don't even know you!" I angrily said, snapping my head up to glare at the boy.

However I took the time to let my eyes glance over him. He was one of the new indie boys in town. His hair was a dyed white blonde and his blue eyes were lined in eyeliner. He wore a simple black fedora over his hair and green,black, and blue plaid patterned shirt. His jeans were skinny and tight and his Converse Chuck Taylor's All Stars were so scuffed up and dirty it looked that they might fall apart at any second. Around his waist was a pyramid studded belt with a bullet belt buckle. His wrist held a guitar string made into a bracelet. He was adorable.

"I know. But it might make you feel better to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about." I stared down at my hands. "I'm Analeigh Re-I mean Cullen."

"Did you just stutter?" He asked amused.

"No." I pouted.

"ANALEIGH!" Someone yelled in back of me.

I tossed my head back and groaned before standing up and greating Embry and the Cullens.

"What!? I can't believe you followed me! Don't you have any trust in me!"

"I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you Analeigh. I'll talk to you later." He said before handing me his number on a slip of paper.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Embry yelled at me.

"A boy, dumb ass!" I yelled back.

"I know that! Why was he talking to you? Why'd he give you his number? Are you cheating on me!?"

"Yes Embry. I"m cheating on you." I replied sarcastically before walking away. "Fuck you!"

"Ugh!" I heard Embry scream before he too ran off into the nearest, thick forest.

"Baby." I scoffed as I lit up a cigarette.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nicer to each other." Bella said, forcibly plucking the 'cancer stick' from my mouth and grinding in onto her hand.

"Whatever." I muttered and walked off.

I didn't make it far because the second I set off, Emmett picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I knew it was no use to kick and scream and instead just let him run me back home. However once there I did thank him by hurling my McDonald's all over his legs and shoes.

"Your grounded!" Emmett called at me as I climbed the stairs up to my room.

"Screw you! Your not my father."

"Analeigh! Analeigh Kitten Cullen you get back here right now!" Emmett yelled at me.

I slammed my door shut and laid on my bed. A loud thump was heard at my door that lead outside to the forest, but I didn't look to see who it was. Snarling ripped through my room and with a shock I looked to see a very large, very angry werewolf Embry.

"Embry? Are you okay?" I sat up as I spoke.

The wolf moved closer and the snarling got louder.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled.

I couldn't deny that I was scared. Embry had always scared me in a way. He was so much larger then me. It would've been easy for him to break me in half. Like a tooth pick. I scrambled back on my bed as Embry launched himself at me. On instinct I cringed away and shut my eyes tightly. But the cold tounge lapped at my cheek and the tears streaming down them.

"I'm sorry." Embry whispered.

I tossed my arms around his neck. "You scared me. I thought you wouldn't come back to me."

More tears streamed down my face. Embry seemed shocked at my answer, considering we were fighting not even a half hour ago.

"I love you Analeigh." I bit my lip and burried my head in his shoulder.

"Embry,dear, your mother called. She wanted to know if you were staying for din-OH! I'll just come back later then." Esme giggled as she ducked out of the room.

"EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM ANALEIGH'S ROOM! I REPEAT! KEEP THE CHILDREN AWAY FROM ANALEIGH'S ROOM!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

I blushed a bright red and burried my face deeper in Embry's shoulder. After a few minutes of just hugging him I finally let the warm boy go and stood up.

"I'll go get you some pants." I muttered before rushing out of the room quickly.

Esme was quick to give me clothes for Embry and didn't seem to mind that I had a naked boy in my room. However Carlisle and Jasper were a whole different story.

"You were alone with a naked boy!?" Jasper started.

"How could you do that Analeigh?" Carlisle said, "I thought you were smarter then that."

"Don't worry...we're using protection." I giggled before running out of the room, pants in hand.

"Analeigh!" I heard both Carlisle and Jasper yell in unison.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Embry sang as he lounged on my bed. Completely naked. No clothes. On my bed.

I quickly locked the door and bit my lower lip. All I could see was that chest. And well...you know.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" He said in a girly voice.

"Yeah but at this moment there are much more interesting things to look at then your eyes." I responded playfully.

Embry always got this look on his face when he was getting serious, horny, or deep in thought. His eyes clouded slightly, his smiled dropped a bit, and his facial expression remained expressionless.

"Em...What are you thinking?" I asked gently.

He moved quickly, far too quickly for me to even comprehend and before I knew it I was pressed between him and the wall. His kisses weren't gentle and he nipped at my lips as his hands trailed down my body. I blushed as his mouth moved towards my neck. The bites weren't too gentle either but it felt far too good to stop him now. In less then a year Embry would be eighteen and we wouldn't be able to be this intimate anymore. Besides this is what I'd wanted...wasn't it? No, it was. Embry's fingers snuck under my tank top and pulled it up. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist as Embry snuck his tounge into my mouth. Next went my jeans and all I could think was how nice it felt to kiss Embry again.

Over the few weeks we'd been the typical couple. Always together but always fighting about the most stupid things the making up in no time. Was I scared about having sex with Embry? Oh you bet. But sometimes you have to do things that necessary. And this was most definitely necessary. It took no time for him to have pinned under him. Bra and underwear fell to the floor and then there was nothing left but flesh against flesh. I took a shuddered breath as Embry nicked a path down my neck.

"You have to submit." He growled at me.

I started to sit up on my elbows but was promptly shoved back down by Embry's large hand. I bit lip and tipped my head back, baring my neck. The silky lace chocker with the Cullen clan symbol was wrapped securely around my neck and Embry fingered gently. He then proceeded to rip it off and set it on my nightstand. That's when he thrust in, surprising me and making my hands fly to his hair. I let out a scream and clutched tighter, drawing my nails down his back.

00000000000

"Are you okay?" Embry asked me as he watched me get re-dressed.

"Yeah. A little sore, but I'll live." I said with a smile on my face. "Now put these on. And don't let those perverted friends of yours hear your thoughts."

Embry caught the pants I tossed at him and pulled them on. I raised an eyebrow and stiffled a giggle.

"Commando?"

"You know it. I have to go on patrol anyways. I'll see you later?" Embry asked gently.

I nodded and let my kiss to him linger a bit.

"Be careful." I said at the last minute before Embry smiled at me and jumped through my open window.

I watched him run off and sighed. A nock sounded on my door and I all I could think of though was Embry.

"Come in." I said quietly.

"I can't...it's locked." The voice said.

Quickly I unlocked the door and in stepped Carlisle. His face said it all. He wasn't happy with me.

"He's gone now." I whispered.

"But his scent is all over you. He's marked you Analeigh! This is much worse then any imprinting." He raised his voice at me.

I stared at him shocked. I couldn't believe that he had raised his voice at me. Carlisle had always been so calmn and accepting. It made me sad to know he was that angry with me.

"Now you can never have the choice of another. Ever again. Embry will be more protective. He'll be angrier. Until you end your heat or ,god forbid, you get pregnant he'll be this way. Your heat will last till winter then you'll have another in spring." Carlisle shook his head, "God. This is always where imprinting goes to hell."

* * *

Well happy reading! Shane will be in the story much, much more. I love him, and my plans for him, to let him go now. Besides Analeigh needs some human friends. Anyways! Read, review, and all that jazz.


	11. Party Anyone?

**Hey everybody! So I'll try updating faster but like I said earlier, my laptop is broken. Well I FINALLY got it back and I'm afraid I don't the internet up yet. So please, please, please forgive me if updates take a little longer then normally! As usual I am no where near being Stephanie Meyers so therefore I don't own anyone you know in this story. I do, however, own Analeigh and all other OC's. Here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

"Party Anyone?"

So we were back together…again. It was beginning to annoy everyone and I secretly hoped that someone might say something to Embry. But alas no one dared to interfere with the messy romance that was my relationship with Embry. I knew fully well that we were both bipolar when it came to this 'relationship.' Truthfully I didn't mind the constant fights or the taunts that were shot at one another without remorse. It kept us interested in one another. More like it kept me interested.

"Analeigh, Carlisle and I are going away for the week. Be good. And if you have parties just make sure you clean up before we get back." Esme placed a kiss on my forehead before climbing into her car.

"Don't have a party Analeigh Kitten!" Carlisle warned with a wink before disappearing into the car himself.

I felt Embry approach my side and wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Party?"

"Oh, hell yeah." I responded.

"You make the calls, I'll get the food." Embry said a little too eagerly.

"No. I'll get the food and you make the calls. Don't forget to invite Shane and his boyfriend." I said happily skipping into the house and starting to order pizzas.

Over the past few weeks Shane and I had become better friends. So much so that he was now my best friend and I was his. What can I say, we kids move fast now a days. I never really told Embry about our conversations and Shane never told his boyfriend, Maximus, either. I'd learned that Shane was bisexual and had been the 6th grade when an 8th grade boy had kissed behind the middle school. Apparently my new blonde best friend was from Sweden but had lived in America since the 4th grade and had lived in Florida until two months ago.

Embry grunted slightly. He didn't like that my best friend was a guy but had been okay with him after seeing the kind of relationship Shane had with Maximus.

"Come on Em. He's my best friend. Now dial biotch!" I cried from the kitchen.

"I hear cussing!" Jasper said, appearing from no where.

"Jasper!" I squealed squeezing the man I had become so attached to.

Carlisle and Esme weren't the only ones who had taken a vacation. Jasper took Alice on a romantic getaway to Esme Island for a horribly long month.

"How's my little Kitten?" Jasper had taken to calling me by middle name, something that both amused and irritated me.

"I'm good. Carlisle and Esme have gone away for their anniversary; so Em and I are throwing a party while they're gone." I said nonchalantly.

"Cool. Have fun Kitten." Jasper kissed my cheek and dragged Alice away before she could convince me to let her help out with the party.

It took me about twenty minutes to have all the food ordered. Embry informed me half way through my calls that a grand total of a hundred and fifty people were coming to the party at the home in town the Cullen family owned. Some were Quileute and some were local kids from Forks. I didn't mind either group of people much. Except if every teen at the reservations high school was coming that meant Chelsea might be there. I shook my head, I wouldn't let myself worry.

"Come on Emmy," Embry winced at the nickname, "You can come help me pick out my outfit."

And like the good little puppy he was Embry followed behind me without a second thought. He sat on my bed while I twirled like a good little girlfriend in my cute little dress. The smile given was fake and the sparkly, pink dress washed out my naturally pale skin. I didn't like dresses anymore. They just didn't look good with my short hair. I sighed on pulled on my tight jeans and tank top under the giant sweater that belonged to Embry. I could his disappointment in his eyes but he'd never tell me that he liked the dress on me. He just wanted me to love him.

"Hun…can you go down stairs for a minute?" Embry gave me a worried look but nodded and went downstairs.

It was strange how I felt so constricted here. I had always thought being away from my parents would make me saner. But I felt trapped. I knew they said the caged bird sang but all I could do was think that maybe I had more freedom on the street. All my thoughts strayed everywhere but Embry. I thought over the years I spent watching my mother fall for the wrong men.

"_Don't wore baby…mommy knows what she's doing." My mother let the strange, dirty man put the needle in her arm. _

I bit my lip and sat on my bed, looking outside at the endless rows of trees.

"_It won't hurt for much longer." Laurence promised as he pounded himself deeper inside me._

_My screams weren't heard by anyone. My tears were brutally wiped away from my face by my tormentor. The cuts along my body bled harder with every thrust. _

"_STOP!" I screamed._

My eyes burned with tears that I pushed away.

_I felt his hands on me but I couldn't stop it. I'd never be able to stop him. He kissed down my shoulder, waving that stupid knife around tauntingly. The scratch marks across my back showed his 'love'. _

"_You're only prettier all grown up now Kitten." He purred._

"_Get away from me!" I screamed desperately._

_Why couldn't I stop him?! I was fourteen now and I didn't need to take his bull. But still that damn pocket knife slid along my wrists creating thin slivers of blood in its wake. Tears poured from my eyes and Laurent laughed. He actually had the nerve to laugh at me! Still I didn't stop him as he tortured me. His stupid breath stank up my personal space and his crazy laughter echoed through my large bedroom. And then it got worse as suddenly he dared rip away my clothes and rape me again. Horrible long, agonizing strokes that killed me from the outside in only prolonged my humiliation as his foolish friends watched on, cackling and drinking their beer and doing their drugs. My heart stopped beating for a moment when one of his larger friends joined Laurent. _

_I had never felt such horrible pity for myself. They didn't even seem to mind my tears as they continued to touch anything they could get their hands on._

"Analeigh?" A voice called from my door.

I looked at Edward with sadness in my eyes and it took him not to two seconds to wrap his arms around my shoulders and let me cry into his shirt.

"I can't believe he did that to her!" Alice screamed later on as we drove our way towards the house in downtown Forks.

"Rape and child abuse happens a lot in many more homes Alice." I said simply, watching the people and the trees whirl past me as we drove.

Embry sat me in his lap and kissed my forehead. That's part of Embry's overall charm. He cared about me. He didn't want to see me hurt and did everything he could to prevent it. This also meant that sometimes he hurt me in the process. But he never meant to and that's all that mattered to me.

"We're here." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and rushed from the car. I couldn't stand being in such a small place. Embry followed behind me and didn't leave my side for a while. The bartender was waiting for us at the door and greeted us happily, the food had also been delivered not two minutes after we opened the doors of the house. Everything was ready as the D.J. arrived soon too. I was glad to have a distraction from school and life. Parties were always so great for such things.

After about thirty minutes of waiting the first group of guests arrived. All of them were Quileute's, but not just any random Quileute kids. Nope these were the wolf pack that had so recently welcomed me as an official member of the 'Pack Imprints Club.' Even Sam was there, which was extremely awkward with the fact that he'd never really approved of me and Embry together. I sat back on a stool in front of the bar. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and then a husky voice was whispering in my ear,

"Where have you been all my life?"

I turned around, a smile on my face when I recognized the very thin, skeletal fingers of Shane.

"Well looking for you of course!" I giggled and hugged my friend.

"Well Kitty this is my boyfriend Maximus." Shane smiled and pulled a tall, brunette and white haired boy from behind him.

"Nice to meet you." Maximus had a thick accent, most likely Russian.

"You too!" I knocked aside Max's hand and hugged the much taller boy. "Well, help yourselves to a drink but remember...NO THROWING UP ON MY FLOORS!"

A young Quileute girl blushed and ran to the bathroom.

"Your evil."

"I know." Smiling broadly I turned and plopped myself back down on the bar stool.

Max and Shane soon wandered off and I stayed put. Silently nursing a bottle of beer, which tasted horrible, I briefly noticed a boy sit next to me. His skin was tan and perfect, a gold watch sitting in perfect position as the diamonds incrusted in the metal sparkled.

"Hey." The boy said.

I looked up at him and felt my eyes widen. Mason Green sat next to me, wickedly green eyes staring at me.

"Mason."

"How have you been Analeigh?" Her asked me simply.

"I have to go." I jumped off my stool and began to walk away, towards Embry, but a hand stopped me.

"You weren't there when I woke up Analeigh. What's wrong, babe, I thought you liked me?" I turned my head towards Embry.

"Don't call me babe." Mason shrugged his shoulders and held onto me tighter.

I considered screaming but, while feeling threatened, Mason hadn't actually hurt me. So instead I stood there, a horrible glare on my face, with my forearms being held onto by Mason. I knew in two seconds flat that Embry was watching now. I'd become much to acquired to his gazes drilling holes in my back.

"Let me go Mason." I whispered.

"A kiss from you and I'll let you go." Mason said, a sinister grin stretching over his tanned face.

A kiss?! That was it!? For some reason I expected much more. Something more humiliating, like doing the chicken dance in the nude while Avril Lavigne played in the background. But a kiss was something that could be interpreted badly and that's why he was only requesting that. Mason was much stronger then I and there was no hope for getting away from him unless I had assistance. Embry and the pack were across the room, watching us, while the Cullen family stared from their own secret places.

"Ah fuck." I cursed before smashing my lips against Mason's.

Letting go, I pushed the caught off gaurd boy over and stalked towards Embry.

"See Emmy! I told you she wasn't the one for you!" Chelsea, for it had to be her with her giant stomach, wailed while clinging tightly to my boyfriend's arm.

"Let go of him. Now." She didn't.

I wasn't about to fight a pregnant girl. That would've made me look like a total bitch and I wasn't ready for my night to be completely ruined. So when Shane and Max tugged me away from the La Push crowd I was incredibly grateful.

"Here." Shane said, passing me a lit cigarette while we sat on the balcony that was hovering in front of the master bedroom. The sun was setting and the sky was ablaze with reds, oranges, purples, blues, and pinks. It was lovely.

"Nobody of any real culture, for instance, ever talks nowadays about the beauty of sunset. Sunsets are quite old fashioned. To admire them is a distinct sign of provincialism of temperament. Upon the other hand they go on." I muttered to my two male companions.

"Oscar Wilde." Max purred out in his heavy Russian accent.

And that's where I remained for the rest of my party. Sitting on a balcony, smoking and talking with two good friends until the sun was long gone and the moon had taken it's place without remorse.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 11! Make sure to Review and I'll update faster! Promise!


	12. Why Do I Love You?

AN: So it's been soooo long but I wanted to get this chapter out as a gift to all my reviewers, all my readers. To everyone who has stuck with this story. I'm so incredibly sorry that it took sooooo long. I promise to get everything out much, much faster from now on! Thanks everyone and Happy Holidays. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

"Why Do I Love You?"

"Happy birthday Embry!" Embry's mother said over the loud cheers.

I sat in the corner nursing a cup of punch, watching the celebration. I didn't belong here, among these people. I didn't even know who my father was. Of course neither did Embry but everyone knew he belonged. I nibbled on my nails and forgetting I had a drink in my hands, spilt punch all over myself.

"Fuck!" I cried standing and trying to brush off the pink colored drink from my lap and shirt.

I looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at me. I blushed crimson and looked down. A strong hand snaked around my upper arm and dragged away from the laughing wolves. Someone pushed me down on Embry's bed and when I looked up I saw Leah staring at me with a shirt in her outstretched hand.

"Put it on." I nodded and stripped off my wet, see through, once white shirt and put on the offered shirt.

It was a bit big on me but that was to be expected, seeing as I was quite a bit smaller then Leah. She now wore a silky cami and I wore her black The Black Crows shirt.

"Your dad's here tonight." She said after I had changed.

I snapped my head up and stared at her. "How do you know?"

The tall girl snorted. "You two both smell like cinnamon and pine." Her graze softened a bit. "He's a nice guy."

"Is he like all of you?" I asked gently.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and stood up. Leah walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked us back into the living room of the Call home.

"Hey drink spiller, we've been looking for your present but can't find it." Quil teased. I scowled at him and turned to Embry.

"You'll get your present later…'kay?" Embry nodded and his mother scowled.

"Leave her alone Quil." Leah said her arm still around my shoulder.

"Look everyone. Leah's actually standing up for someone beside herself." I bit my lip but shrugged Leah's arm off.

"It's alright Leah. I can handle myself. Thanks for the shirt." She nodded and sat beside Seth.

I sat back in the arm chair in the corner and ignored everyone for the rest of the party. Embry was supposed to take me home but as the time came I found myself in a crowded car with Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, and an older man who smelled slightly like pine and cinnamon. His name was Kota Denali and he was he was not a year older then Sophia Red, my birth mother, with hazel eyes and dark hair. His skin was a deep copper and his height was rivaled by the boys of the pack. It made me wonder if this man had once been a member. He was in fairly good shape, for a man his age, and spoke in a soft voice.

He glanced at me every now and then with his familiar eyes. I knew that there was a possibility this man was my father for his eyes and smell reminded me to much of the things Leah had told me. I gulped and thanked Jacob for the ride home. Jasper, Nessie, and Gessi were waiting for me on the porch. Jasper paused in his run towards the car and got a simple glare.

"Annie!" Gessi cried and hugged my legs once I'd gotten out of the car.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Nessie snuggling up to Jacob. Kota smiled and Jasper and shook his hand.

"Hello again Jasper." Kota smiled and laugh lines appeared around his eyes.

"Mr. Denali. I see you've met our newest addition. Analeigh, well you go inside please? Carlisle and Esme want to talk to you." I nodded and before walking away shook Kota's hand and kissed Jasper's cold cheek.

Esme sat in the arm chair while Carlisle stood stalk still next to her.

"Please sit down Analeigh." I sat and watched them.

"We…We want you to take your relationship with Embry more…" Esme trailed off.

"Slowly." Carlisle finished for her. "We'll be going to Paris this summer and we'd like for you too come with us."

"But I had plans for this summer." I said, getting upset.

"We just think you and Embry need a break. You've together for a while and all you do anymore is fight or have intercourse." Esme said with a gentle gaze.

"Ah!" I slapped my hands over my ears. "EW! Intercourse? Jesus."

"Analeigh, have you heard anything we've said?" Carlisle asked lightly.

"Yeah. I heard you. But I'm not breaking up with Embry on his birthday…You can forget that." I huffed and walked up the stairs to my room.

Embry was sitting on my bed, silently reading from my diary and twirling a pair of new underwear around his finger.

"Now where could these have come from?" He asks before smirking over at me.

"I know you heard." I said to my chuckling boyfriend.

"So we have to take a break?" He closed my diary and began to nibble on my neck. "Let mommy and daddy vampire think what they like."

"Embry, you know you're not allowed to be here." I groaned quietly.

"Why not?!" He pulled back and pouted.

"I'm grounded, remember?" Embry sighed but nodded.

Putting me on his back he asked gently, "My house?"

I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder. Next thing I knew we're flying out the window and into one of the trees close to my window. Embry and I normally stayed at the Cullen's house. It was just more convenient, what with Jack always being there and me living there. We never really had to go to Embry's house. But now we were both in deep trouble with Carlisle and Esme. Didn't they have their own children to take care of?

Why worry about me? I sighed and laid my head on Embry's shoulder. I loved his smell: eucalyptus, fresh earth, pine, the smell of fresh rain and his cologne. Embry often told me I smelled absolutely amazing to him. But honestly of the two of us he smelled the best, hands down.

"Are you sniffing me?" He chuckled as he set me down in front of his house.

The last time I'd been here was two years ago…when Mason had been in the picture. After the party that was held not to long ago for my 15th birthday I learned that Embry had kicked Mason's ass and Leah had damn near kicked Chelsea's. I was incredibly grateful for them.

"Yeah." I nuzzled my nose to his neck. "I'm sniffing you."

"And?" He put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"And what?" I asked as I looked at his face.

"What do I smell like silly?" Embry laughed and picked me up before walking into his house through the back door.

"You're mom have a date with that guy tonight?" I asked as we walked (well I was carried) down the hallway to Embry's room. He nodded his head.

It was nearly the same as I remembered it. Only now the posters of girls were gone and instead he had pictures of various people tapped to the wall. I was in a majority of them but so were Jake and Quil. Sam and Paul were in a few along with Jared. Of course pictures of other imprints and his mother were there as well. Even a few pictures of the Cullens were posted on the walls. I was surprised but didn't show it.

A quick kiss or two before Embry fell backwards onto his bed and laid there for a while. I didn't feel like having sex tonight. And apparently neither did Embry. Instead I shed my pants and laid there in his large sweatshirt that I had changed into once arriving. Embry removed his pants and lay beside me. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my forehead after I had turned around to look at him.

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly, looking at him and connecting our hands underneath the blanket.

"Of course Ana." Embry looked at me softly.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Why what?" He sounded confused with sleep just barely creeping into his sentence.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you are my everything." He kissed my cheek and lay beside me once more.

I felt almost hot in his grasp but I ignored the feeling and focused on sleep. I knew I would be in trouble tomorrow, but for now all that mattered was…him.

When I woke up it was to Embry humming softly. I looked and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Embry had a camera in his hands and was focused on me far too much for my liking.

"Wha' are you doin'?" I muttered to him as I sat up and yawned.

"Shooting a video of my girlfriend waking up." He chuckled at my glare. "Thanks for the camera. I love it."

"I can see that Em." I tugged the sweatshirt down my legs. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have to get you home soon. The Cullens are probably going nuts."

"Aw. How sweet! You actually care about what my family thinks." I giggled.

"Of course I care Ana." He said stepping closer with the camera.

"Oh really?" He nodded. "How much?"

"You know you mean the world to me. Which is why I'm making this video. So I have something to remind me of you when you leave for 'a while'." He struggled with the camera as he tried to use his hands to put up air quotes.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his fingers. "You're such a dork."

"Oh I am, am I?" He smirked.

I shrugged and turned away to start getting dressed. I did love Embry. He was sweet and much more shy then the other boys. Which worked out pretty well for me seeing as I didn't really like new people.

"Yeah. Maybe it's why I love you." I kissed his cheek before pulling off his sweatshirt.

I heard him chuckle and I turned around to see Embry struggling with the urge not to keep the camera on me.

"Why do I love you?" I muttered to myself.

"I do believe you said it's because I'm a dork." He kissed my nose and put me on his back when I finished dressing.

"And here we go. You're going to France and I'm going to mope around for weeks." He said after he put me down in the living room of my home.

Esme and Carlisle had my bags packed and the entire family waited for me to finish my 'little goodbye'. They were in the kitchen, successfully eaves dropping. I didn't mind though. They couldn't help that they had excellent hearing. Nessie had Jacob's hand tightly in hers, for she was saying goodbye as well.

"It won't be forever Em. I promise it'll be over before you can even think about me." Jacob snorted at me.

Besides giving him the finger behind my back I ignored the much taller man. "I'm always thinking of you Ana." Embry kissed my cheek and handed me my phone. "Don't forget to call me."

I nodded and kissed him before Jasper walked up beside me and placed his cold hand on my shoulder. It was time to leave for four months. I didn't know how I could possibly leave him. I loved Embry and nothing would change that. I also knew I'd miss him far more then I could even understand at the time. I waved as the car pulled off and sighed. Staring sadly out the window the whole drive to Seattle I didn't bother to think about the good times I was about to have in Paris.


	13. Pairs by DayForks by Night

**AN: **Once again I'm sorry! This is a little shorter then I'm used to but I had too put something out there. Disclaimer is on vacation in Mexico so you'll just have to go see some of his other posts to see what he has to say. Here ya' go! Chapter 13 and I'm sorry to say that soon this story will be coming to an end.

Chapter 13

"Paris by Day; Forks by Night"

Days seemed to come and go. Paris was beautiful and I met tons of new vampires and new humans. Plus I got to learn French. But Embry was constantly on my mind. I talked to him every day. Emails, texts, calls. It didn't matter. I just missed my boyfriend. Jasper often gave me sad looks and small doses of happiness. Often it was just enough to get me through a dinner or some other kind of social occasion.

I felt like an addict. Desperate for another shot of happiness. Just to get him off my mind. I'd gone through several relapses. I'd had nightmares of him. Of the things he'd done to me. The pain he'd caused.

I hated it but I'd changed.

I was different.

New.

But not like a new Barbie. Or some new fucking toy for kids to play with mindlessly until they got bored and moved on to their older sibling's hand-me-down clothes and makeup and video games. New like a changed person. Like a sweet girl changed by the slums her broke parents moved her to.

I felt used.

I felt like shit.

I felt like an addict.

I missed Embry every second. I yearned to see his face and feel his hands on me.

I missed Forks. Believe it or not.

The people in Paris didn't ask questions when I walked by with my choppy haircut or my fishnets and combat boots. They thought I was being grunge. Punk. Whatever the fuck they wanted to call it.

I missed the judging eyes of the old people in Forks. Carlisle worried about me. I knew it. I could see it in his pretty eyes. I ignored everyone in our last few months. The nightmares had become more frequent.

"_Fucking cunt."I screamed against his hand. I tried biting him already and all it had gotten me was a long, jagged cut across my thighs._

"_You're such a whore. Just like your slut mother." I cried. _

_The tears just always came easily around him._

_One push. Two. Three. Four. _

_Would it never end?!_

_He grunts and pushes harder one more time before it's over._

I sat up gasping and ran after calming my heart rate I ran a hand through my longer hair. The neon has been washed out and re-dyed brown. It's choppy now and brown and every time I look in the mirror I hear that man's voice in my ears.

"_Hey! Are you alright? You look...awful."_

"_Yeah. I know."_

"_You do? Oh, well…here." He handed me a 20 dollar bill. "Get yourself some help kid." _

And I did know. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Did I look so sullen and withdrawn? Like an addict? Or did I look pretty and heartbroken. Like the other girls who littered the streets with their eyeliner and Edger Allen Poe books clutched in their thin, grime covered hands.

"We go back today." Bella told me as she watched me pull on my destroyed jeans.

Jeans.

Combat boots.

T-shirt.

Everything had an order now. A way it was done. I hated this uniformity.

It made me sick thinking that I had become predicable. Looking in the mirror at myself I inwardly cringed. Although my hair had grown longer it was basically a tangled mess.

I wore the same thing practically every day. Skirt or jeans. Combat boots. Graphic tee. No changes. I felt disgusting.

"I met someone last night." I told Bella.

"What about Embry?" She looked confused.

"I love him. But I met these two great people. A girl and a guy." She still looked confused. "They were a couple. But I don't know what they are. Normally I can tell if someone's a vampire or a human or a wolf. But these two…they were….strange."

"What did they look like?" She asked as she lay back on my bed.

"Both were tan with long hair. The boy had brown hair down to his back and the girl had bleach blonde hair to her waist. Her eyes were this weird; almost neon yellow color and the boy's were also neon green. They smelled of clovers and flowers."

Bella 'hmmmm'ed before nodding.

"Come on. We'll tell Carlisle about this later. Right now we have to catch a flight." I sighed and grabbed my bag.

The flights were long and boring and I didn't bother to remember them. Nessie and Gessi played a game every flight and Bella and Edward smiled at them while holding hands.

I got sick off the airline food. So we got our next flight half off.

It made me chuckle.

At the airport in Seattle Embry and Jacob and Seth were waiting for us. Upon seeing him I dropped my duffle bag on the ground and ran to Embry. Jumping on him he twirled me around as we kissed.

"I love you so much! I missed you." The people around us stared. I didn't mind.

"Your hair, it's all long again!" I smiled at him and kissed him again.

I'd missed him so much. I nuzzled his neck as he hugged me. My hair wasn't the only thing that had grown. I'd gotten at least two inches taller. Not very impressive compared to Embry's 6 ft 2 in but I was proud to be 5'5.

"You're all grown up." Embry smiled down at me from behind his bangs.

"You look exactly the same." My arm snuck around his waist as he walked us towards his truck. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed at all in my 3 months away.

"Is that a good thing?" He was nibbling his lip, a trait I supposed he'd learned from me, as he unlocked the truck.

"It's amazing. This trip has been so stressful and strange, it's nice to just be around someone familiar." I slid into the passenger seat. "I mean the Cullens are great and I love them with all my heart but it's just nice to be around you." I looked at him. "You know?"

He refused to meet my eyes. It stung a little.

"Embry look at me." His head shot up quickly.

"What?"

"Why aren't you looking at me? Is something wrong?" I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "Do you not like my hair or something?"

"No. You look beautiful it's just…" He started to nibble his lip again. "My mom is getting married and she wants me to be in the wedding."

"So what? I thought you like Tim or Jim or whatever the fuck her boyfriend's name is." I vaguely noticed that the Cullen's car had left already with Jacob and Seth.

"I do." He started the car.

I looked at him, confused. "Then what's the problem?!"

"I found my dad."


	14. Author's Note

Hey everybody! So I'm sure your all wondering what this update is about. Well I'm here to tell you today that I will no longer be writing this story. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again but I don't see it happening soon and I don't think it's fair to anyone who enjoys my story to make them wait for so long. So this story will be on a hiatus until I regain some footing in both my life and my creativity.


End file.
